Now is After
by cassy1994
Summary: Dally didn't die, instead he meets Johnny's cousin who seems like Dally in alot of ways. Sequel to Dally's Captor. some slash and potential pov switching.
1. Chapter 1

Now is After

I grinned. I knew that since the pain had left, I was dead. I didn't have to stay, I didn't have to mourn his death.  
>I saw Johnny. He smiled at me. He was behind a gate. He looked at me sadly shaking his head.<br>I started falling... 

I hit something hard. I heard a siren, it wasn't a cop siren. I heard a slight sigh... 

I wasn't going to wake up. I couldn't. Why would I want to. If I woke up that would mean I had to accept that I didn't really die.  
>I had wanted so bad to die to be with my love forever. Johnny, I want to be with you, please... <p>

I heard an annoying beeping near my head. I felt someone in the room I was in. I was going to question who it was... 

I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. So I couldn't. The beeping was still there. So was the person. I tried to speak. Something was blocking my throat... 

"Well, he's not in a coma, so he should be waking up, soon." A male voice said. "We suspect it should be in a few days."  
>"Can we stay? At least can one of us be here for him?" A younger voice asked, I felt I knew the voice... <p>

I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital. Two-Bit was asleep on a chair. I was wearing a hospital gown. I hate hospital gowns. I had IVs in my arms and monitor pads everywhere...

I heard a bit of muffled yelling. I opened my eyes. I saw Two-Bit, Steve and two other guys that I didn't know. A blond and a ravened haired guy with a scar on his forehead. The blond was kinda cute in a dangerous sort of way.

"Hey, Two-Bit, Steve." I managed.

They turned as if they had just been shot.

"Hey! He's awake!" Two-Bit yelled before jumping on me.

I almost blacked out again.

"Cool it, Two-Bit, He doesn't look so good." Steve said. Two-Bit stopped jumping, but he didn't get off of me.

"Why does everyone tell me to be gentle, I like jumping on people." Two-Bit mumble, wrapping his arms around me and snuggling close to me.

If I wasn't feeling as weak as I was I would have pushed him off, it was a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"Get off me!" I growled at him, he just snuggled closer.

The two unknown boys were watching silently. The blond was as pale as Johnny was tan. He had a cold, unfeeling expression in his ice-gray eyes. He mumbled something, Two-Bit jumped.

"Fuck, ya don't need to pinch me." He rolled off the bed, I stared at him bewildered. I didn't pinch him.

"I didn't pinch you," I growled my eyes flashing. "You guys know when I'm supposed to get out of here?"

They shook their heads, the door opened and a nurse walked in, she saw the guys and started shaking her head.

"I don't know why, you guys don't go home. He will be just fine without your constant vigilance." She said oblivious to the fact that I was awake.

"You can't tell them to leave. I want them here." I paused, and grabbed Two-Bit, wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a nuggie. "Except him, he can get outta here, he's annoying."

Two-Bit, Steve and I started laughing. The raven haired guy was laughing as well, the blond smiled briefly, the smile reached his eyes. He was very formal, his blond hair slicked back, his eyes expressionless. He looked the complete opposite of Johnny, but he was still very attractive.

The nurse gasped, "Mr. Winston, when did you wake up? Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Nah, when can I get outta here?" I said, hospital food is gross.

"I will get the doctor he can answer that." She looked flustered, and rushed out the room.

I smirked, Steve was looking at me funny. "Dal, you haven't had anything real to eat since who knows when..."

I interjected, "The day before the rumble, I had some barbeque sandwiches with Pony and..." My voice broke, I couldn't say his name.

"You missed his funeral, it wasn't to much, but his... Mrs. Cade was throwing so much fake emotion into the whole thing. She didn't even care about him, she was more worried about how much the funeral cost her." Steve said with a sad calm, Two-Bit had closed his eyes.

I felt tears go down my face, he couldn't be gone, he was too young. "That FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled, causing everybody in the room to jump, including myself. I closed my eyes, trying to stop more tears from coming down. I was the toughest, coldest, meanest hood. And I was fucking crying.

"Maybe, there is a way we could do a memorial service for my cousin. That way you could say your final good-bye." My eyes flashed open, the blond continued clearly uncomfortable with what he was offering. "If you want, that is."

Two-Bit liked that, "That's a great idea, cause then you and Pony, and Darry, and Soda, can have a final farewell to Johnnycake." The smile had come back to his face, and to his eyes as well.

I stared at the blond, he glared back. There was somethin' about him that seemed to remind me of Johnny.

"You hungry, Dal?" Steve asked.

"Sure, but I don't want any hospital crap." I said.

"Yeah, Two-Bit and I can go get you something, Harry, Draco, you guys want anything?" He asked the guys, they nodded slightly. "Alright, keep our buddy company, will ya?"

They left as the doctor came in. 

After the doctor left, I glanced uneasily at the two guys. I wanted a smoke.

"Either of you two got a cancer stick," They had blank look on their face. "A cigarette? You know a smoke?"

The raven haired one spoke up, "We don't smoke." The blond turned to him to glare at him, with a confused expression on his face.

The raven haired one, quickly explained something in an undertone. The blond nodded, he still looked confused. Then the raven haired one looked at me.

"Blimey, you don't even know who we are. Well, I'm Harry Potter and this is my fifth cousin, Draco Malfoy. Johnny was his third cousin or something." He said to me.

I nodded, "Dallas Winston." I turned my emotions off, "Johnny and I were really close. He was a great kid."

Harry nodded, his green eyes flashed with anger, "Too bad his parents are so terrible." He shuddered as if he had been hit.

I heard Two-Bit laugh, Steve opened the door and the walked in bringing lunch. 

(I know it's kinda sucky, I just kinda let it wander and take it's own path. I hope it's ok, I still haven't figured out if I'm going to do a pov switch or not. R&R maybe?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke, but I kept my eyes shut. Steve, Two-Bit, Harry and Draco, had been chased out yesterday, when I became to exhausted to be happy they were there. Two-Bit had told me that Ponyboy had become ill shortly after I 'died' and was in bed for a while. That wasn't a good thing. He actually cared about school.

I had ditched the hospital gown as soon as they had left. The nurses yelled at me for it and brought another one for me to wear. That one remained untouched on the counter.

I felt that I was being watched. I didn't open my eyes yet. I learned yesterday that Harry and Draco had recently discovered that they were cousins, which shocked them because they had been rivals in school. I had also learned that they didn't even know who Johnny was just that seeing as his parents were the only relatives the other two had left, they were forced to live with them.

I had woken up last night to the nurse checking up on me. I was nice and didn't yell at her. I asked her what had happened to me. She told me I had been shot twice, and that the cops who had shot at me had immediately called an ambulance

I was rushed to the hospital, and a life saving surgery was performed on me. I had died briefly but they were able to bring me back to life. I was asleep for a few days recovering, but I was okay.

I wasn't happy, but I wasn't mad either. I think it had something to do with the bit of consciousness in which I saw Johnny as he smiled and told me no while he was already in heaven.

My stomach rumbled slightly, I decided to open my eyes. I scanned the room, my eyes resting on the pale blond sitting in a chair. He had a book, but he wasn't really reading it. He looked up at me; it kind of felt like looking in a mirror, only his eyes were filled with more hate and something else. His hair was also more platinum blond and his features more set and defined.

"Steve went to get something to eat, and Two-Bit said he had school." Raising his eyebrows at the last part, making it a question. His voice was cool and very well controlled, must have taken years of practice for that much control.

"He is obsessed with school. I couldn't tell you why though. What about your friend?" I returned his cool gaze with one of my own. Despite him appearing very harsh and unemotional, I liked him. That thought shocked me.

"Apparently, he is smitten with the younger brother as well as the older one. As you said I couldn't tell you why though." He sounded slightly bored as though he were explaining to a child. I was slightly confused, the younger brother and the older brother? Oh duh, Ponyboy and Darry.

I nodded, "Is he gay?" I asked without thinking. I was shocked at my question.

"Yes, and he is very open about his sexual preference. Actually he is very open about all his preferences." He said a bit annoyed. "Why?"

I shrugged, I hadn't really thought about the why. I wanted to say more, but something told me not to. This Draco guy was getting a look in his eye that was similar to the one I got when I was in a pissed off mood.

I wondered for a moment when Steve would come back, but realized I was content with just Draco in the room; he was quite attractive. My thoughts wandered, I tried avoiding thinking about Johnny, that would cause me to cry.

While I was trying to avoid thinking about him, he was the only thing my thoughts wandered to. I felt tears roll down my face, just my luck.

I closed my eyes, Johnny's face came to mind. It was clear of scars, the normal pain in his eyes was gone, the fear was gone. He was happy, but something was bugging him. He came closer to me and wiped his hand across my cheek, when he pulled back he frowned as it glistened with my tears. I thought 'Damnit Johnny, Love, why did you have to die?' I opened my eyes, still slightly damp. Draco was looking at me funny.

"He didn't have to die, but I don't think he wanted to stay alive and be a burden on his friends and family." He said to me.

Shit, did I say that out loud?

"What are you talking about?" I glared at him.

"Did you really love him?" He asked.

"Of course I did, he was the gang's pet. Everyone loved him, except his parents." I added the last part with a scowl.

"Why did you ask why he had to die?" So I had said I out loud, I glared at him. 

Draco's pov  
>Steve walked in shortly after I said that. Steve saw that he was awake and started talking to him.<p>

Steve came over and gave me one of the sandwiches he had brought. Dallas's eyes followed him casually, then locked on me.

They were ice blue, hard and cold; they reflected anger, pain, guilt and confusion, but none of it was really directed at me. He looked away and responded to Steve.

I focused on the conversation between the two. I felt slightly envious of them, there was no tension between them; no secrets. Kind of like Potter.

I was a Malfoy, we did not share our emotions. We maintained a cool, collected manner; if not we displayed a cold anger. I silently cursed my father for embedding this manner into me at a young age so that would be all I ever felt.

He was dead now, he had died during the war. Personally killed by Voldemort, just like my mother. I was parentless just like Potter.

I finished eating the sandwich Steve had given me and Steve said he had to go to work. He offered to take me to his place or the Curtis's, I said I would walk.

He shrugged and left. Dallas looked at me, "Why did you stay?"

I returned his gaze, "Because you are going to ask me a question. One that you don't feel comfortable asking with your friends around."

"Why must you stay? I clearly don't like you and you don't like me." He asked frustrated.

Not what I had expected, I changed subject to one I thought would be less intrusive. "How close were you to Johnny?"

His eyes flashed, a flicker of emotion, he glared at me before turning back to the window. I saw a tear roll down his cheek, he cursed before saying I needed to leave. 

Dally's pov  
>I can't believe him, the nerve of him to ask about the one person I can't talk about; the one person I love. He can't play the cold, I-hate-the-world card against me. I practically invented that. It did look good on him though.<p>

I glared out the window. The doctor came in. I glared at him.

"When can I leave." I demanded.

"Well, judging by your stats, you can leave by Friday. It's Monday, so the end of the week." He said, reading through my charts.

Translation I can leave tomorrow. He asked me to lean forward so he could examine the bandages on my back, I complied.

(Can I get another review. Just want to know if people are actually reading it. Please and thank you, ps Dawn Leo glad you liked it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-'His hands trailed down my chest, tracing my muscles. I felt blindfolded and bound. Their lips met my skin, following my collar bone. They put a hand on my hip and started making small circles with their thumb causing me too moan. We had done this all before, his tongue tracing my naval, his hands gliding down my hips, he never left my skin as he went towards my erection.

Suddenly, I could see. I saw Johnny performing all the same gestures he had done the first time. I was still bound so I couldn't do anything, his lips left my stomach and went to my erection.

His head was tilted so I couldn't see his face, he glanced up and his eyes weren't the chocolatey brown I loved, but ice gray. And his skin had faded to a pale white, his hair from a slightly messy black mop to a perfectly styled platinum blond.

He stopped completely. No fingering and sawing. No kissing. Nothing. Johnny's cousin sat before me, fully clothed. I felt that I was fully clothed too. He started talking, not in Draco's voice but actually in Johnny's voice.

It took a little bit to realize what was being said, "Wake up, friends are coming. I love you, Dallas Winston, and don't you ever forget it."

Then the voice was gone, with it so were the bounds on my hands and feet, and so was Draco.'-

I groaned and woke up. I had a layer of cold sweat covering my body, I got up and realized I was stiff as a pole. Stupid wet dream, though it had been good at the start.

I walked to the bathroom and took a cold sponge bath, doctors said I couldn't shower with the bandaids on.

I walked out of the bathroom and slipped on my jeans. I was debating going back to sleep when I saw the clock it wasn't even seven yet on a Tuesday.

I was so going back to bed. I flopped down on my back, looked up at the ceiling and heard a frantic voice.

"You think he's up yet, it is before seven?" It sounded like Ponyboy.

"If he isn't we'll wake him up. Come on, Darry, quit being slow." Soda and Darry had come too.

Pony opened the door and peeked in. "Hey, Pony. You gonna stand there all day with your mouth open or you gonna come in?" I said still staring at the ceiling.

"You're awake! They said I couldn't see you last week when I woke up." He said excitedly.

"Last week? Last week you were in hiding?" I asked confused, "Weren't you?"

"Dallas, you've been here since the night of the rumble. That was a week and a half ago." Darry said.

I gasped I didn't know it had been that long. "Oh," was all I managed.

"Dally, are you okay?" I snapped out of it, and looked towards Soda.

"Yeah, that was just a shock. Hey don't you guys have work and school? What are you guys doing here?" I inquired, it was Tuesday.

"Yeah, we stopped by to see you, we couldn't see you on Sunday when you woke up because I was trying to get some of my homework done, and yesterday was the same. Darry suggested we come see you in the morning." Ponyboy was really happy I was okay, okay-ish.

I grinned, "Yeah, well you should get going so y'all can get school and work. I'll see you after school."

They looked at me curiously for a minute, then they said goodbye.

I was still shocked that I had been in the hospital for a week and a half, asleep for most of it too. I wondered if I had said anything in my sleep, and if I had was it anything embarrassing.

I looked around the room and saw something on the chair. I got up and walked over to see what it was. It was the book Draco had been reading yesterday. A book called Peter Pan, I saw the movie a while ago. The idea of never growing up kind of appealed to me.

"Come on, Malfoy, I promised everybody that you and I would visit him and make sure he's alright." I heard someone say, I figured since I didn't recognize the voice or the name of their comrade they were probably visiting someone else.

I was surprised when the door opened slowly, and a head hair peeked in. "Potter, he's probably asleep."

"No he's not," Harry, I think that's his name, said as he came in. I heard Draco groan, what's his problem.

He came in, he looked deliciously pale and flustered, it was sexy. I stopped my thoughts there. He wasn't that way, clearly.

"Hey, Dallas! So how you holdin' up here?" Harry said.

He glanced at my bare chest appreciatively, I responded, "I checking myself out today."

"Oh yeah, where you gonna go?" Harry said flirtatiously, trying to get me to react.

"I got places, Darry let's me crash at his place, so does my buddy Buck." I didn't react the way he wanted. "Stop trying to take my jeans off with your eyes, it's creeping me out."

He blushed, "Sorry, but it's kind of your fault. You have no shirt on, and you have a happy trail."

I glared at him, he stopped checking me out and looked out the window. I glanced at Draco, he smirked at me. His smirk was cute.

The doctor stepped in then. I briefly wondered what it would be like to actually do as I was told and stay in the hospital til Friday. I ignored that thought.

"So, doc any way I can get out of here before Friday?" I said, I noticed Draco was mumbling something again.

"Let me change your bandages, and we'll discuss a possible early departure. When I looked yesterday they seemed to be healing well enough. Your friends will have to step out for a moment." He said coming towards me.

I watched while first Harry left, shortly followed by Draco. 

I waited while he took the bandages off my back. He examined the wounds, tracing his fingers around them. I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from shivering.

"If I didn't know any better, Dallas, I'd say you were shot weeks ago rather than a week and a half ago. You can leave today, I'll check you out." He patched up my back, I laid down so he could do the ones on my chest.

It was a bit awkward, he took the bandages off and I saw what he meant. I barely had small cuts on my chest, they still needed a to be taped up but they were almost healed.

He finished putting the bandages on, told me he would be back. I got up and went to find my shirt to put on, I couldn't find it. Draco and Harry came in, I noticed Draco was trying to pull off a rumpled look, he was wearing a t-shirt under an open button down. He looked better all styled up.

Draco must have noticed I didn't have a shirt, because he shrugged out of the button down and handed it to me. I glared, I would walk out shirtless.

"Take it, you can give it back when you get your own on." He glared at me.

"You better take it," Harry said nervously.

I glared back and ripped it out of his hands, he was stunning when he was angry.

I put it on and was buttoning it when the doctor came back in. He handed me some papers, I looked at him questioningly.

"Your release forms. I don't know how you did it, but your wounds are almost healed. You can go when ever you want." He left.

"Well, I was going to leave anyhow. Come on let's get out of here." I said, Harry smiled, Draco grabbed his book. We left. 

"So, Dally, what do you want to do now that you're out of the hospital?" Harry was bouncing around, I saw what Draco meant by him having no secrets.

Draco scowled, "Somethin' wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I don't think it is something you need to concern yourself with Potter." Draco growled in response.

"Why do you guys only call each other by you last names?" I asked, they had tension strung between them.

That shocked them, "Well, Malfoy and I had been rivals since we met, up until the war that is. We ended up saving each other, but the names kinda stuck." Harry was nonchalant about what he was saying.

"What war?" They couldn't have been any older than I was, and I didn't hear about any wars.

"Um... I... Um..." Harry was flustered.

"Harry is kind of, um, not totally there." Draco whispered to me, "He was in an accident when he was younger. He thinks he is the chosen one and that he is supposed to defeat a dark lord. He's been annoying me with it since we first met, that's why we've been rivals since we met."

"Hey, you know as well as I do that it's all true." Harry said exasperated.

I arched an eyebrow at Draco, he smiled briefly. It seemed like a pitiful smile.

"Right, whatever." It kind of made sense but there was still something that wasn't right, about it.

Harry shrugged, then put an arm across my shoulder and one across Draco's, we pushed him off. I guess we were headed to my place, and that's where we were.

I walked up the sidewalk, and my dad came out. "You lazy, son of a bitch, you think after being gone for three weeks you can come to my house and beg me to let you come back," He yelled.

I stiffened, he was drunker than usual. Harry was shivering next to me, I glanced at him, he was paler than a ghost. I glared at my father, he had put the same blasted look in Harry's face that Johnny had had.

I marched up the steps, and started walking into the house. I felt a strong grip on my arm.

"What do you think your doing!" My father hissed at me. "Where are you going, your not welcome here you know."

I glared at him, "Release me now."

My father suddenly looked nervous, then he pulled his hand away quickly and let me through. Draco and Harry followed. Harry started murmuring something to Draco rather quickly, it sounded like he was scolding him.

I walked into my room and remembered the last time I was in there. I felt a slight blush, and I thought of something else. I didn't really mind wearing Draco's shirt, it was comfortable, but it would seem strange if I didn't give it back.

I grabbed one off my shirts, and took off Draco's, I noticed both of them were watching. I thought about giving them a show, but put my shirt on. 

"You should have seen his face when Dally told him to release him, he was so confused." Harry beamed as if me standing up to my dad was an amazing feat.

"It's not as if I battled a dragon." The guys laughed, Draco and Harry gasped then nervously started laughing as well, glancing at each other.

Draco gave a quick shake of his head, "Yeah, that would be really difficult, far as I know, dragons don't exist. So battling one would be near impossible."

I nodded, Ponyboy looked at me in awe. "Did you really tell your dad to back off?"

"Yeah though as soon as the shock wears off, and I go back he'll probably try beating me. He'd try beating me even if I hadn't mouthed off." I sighed it was pure luck he hadn't hit me right away.

"Dal, we worry about you, you know. We know your tough, but even you have a breaking point. We learned that the hard way with Johnny." Darry was serious, I could tell he didn't want to lose me; I'm not that nice of a person.

I held Darry's gaze, "Yeah, I have a breaking point, but I survived it..."

"You almost didn't." He interrupted any questions about his breaking point. He wasn't stern about it, there was only concern layered in his voice.

"Yeah, Dal, you had us scared good, the doctors were starting to lose hope, when you suddenly came back." Two-Bit said, eyes still trained on the tv where Mickey Mouse was showing.

"Sorry," I said quietly, I got up and walked out of the house.

I sat on the steps, I pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lit one up and mulled over what they had said. I heard Harry going over the details of what happened at the hospital, then the rest of what we did today.

Inhale, exhale. They were concerned for you, and you are concerned for them. That's the way family goes, I guess. Inhale, exhale.

The screen door opened, and then shut. I ignored them, I didn't feel like talking. I blew a smoke ring.

"Nice, how do you do that?" The voice was cold and controlled, but soft and soothing at the same time.

I looked to the source, it sounded like Draco, I smirked when I saw that it was Draco. I shrugged.

"You know, they really care about you." I nodded, he continued, "And you care about them."

I nodded, "You don't like Harry, your jealous of how open he is. I don't believe that he's mental, that story you made up was good but I could tell you were lyin'."

He nodded, "We are trying to forget our life before this. We can't exactly talk about it, it's kind of painful."

I nodded, I understood that. I didn't talk about New York, because some of the memories are painful. He sat down next to me.

"You staying here tomorrow?" He asked.

"Maybe, might go see some people, might not. Why?"

"Po... Harry is going to try school with Ponyboy, so if your not here, I'll be here myself."

"Not much of a loner are you?" He shook his head. "If I go anywhere tonight, I can come by it the morning and hang with you."

"Thanks." He mumbled, he tilted his head back, lifting his gaze.

I noticed the sun was setting, we watched as it dipped below the horizon. I suddenly understood why Pony found sunsets fascinating, they were breath-taking. I glanced at the blond next to me, the sun cast a red tint to his hair. His skin was a shade of pink, his complexion was silky smooth. I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't not after implying that I wasn't that way.

I looked back to the sun, in it's final seconds on the horizon. I practically could count it down. I heard Draco muttering next to me.

"... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One." I was stunned, the sun had finished it's decent, the sky was pink and everything was golden. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow!" I said quietly, still taking in the sight.

"Bloody beautiful, it is." I wondered if he had said bloody to describe the colors, but figured not.

"Yeah, you are..." I said.

(I'm not updating again til I get another review. I promise. I hope you like the cliff hanger. R&R)


	4. Chapter 4

Attention: If you have been reading this story, I am not going to upload any more of the story without some reviews. I want at least 1 more of them before I post again. 

I want to update but a promise is a promise and I wont put chapter 4 up or chapter 5 up until I get a review.

Again, I am not posting until I have a total of a least 2(two) reviews.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own copy rights to the outsiders. I do how ever possess both the book and the movie. I also obviously do not own copy rights to harry potter. I do possess all the books and all the movies, except year 7 part two, yet.

R&R.

-luvs cassy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I gasped, "I, um, fuck!" I couldn't think fast enough to erase what I had said. I avoided looking at him.

He chuckled lightly, "So did the action it self creep you out, or the person who performed it?"

"What?" I turn my head to glare at him, he was smiling.

"The action or the person?" He made sure I was watching as he pointedly glanced down at my jeans, then slowly worked his way up.

Oh, he was referring to the incident at the hospital. He looked away smirking, I glared at him in wonder.

"Draco, Dal, you guys gonna come in." Ponyboy asked.

I stubbed out my forgotten cigarette, got up stretched and went in.

Draco came in behind me. He hesitated before saying, "I can forget it if you want."

Everyone looked at him then, he had an emotional mask in place. I shook my head, "It's fine." 

"Dal you've changed. I'm not sure if it's for the better or not." Soda said slowly.

"So have you," I tested the words, they were true but I wasn't sure if I liked it.

He nodded. Pony started fussing about his homework, complaining that it was all staring to blur together.

Darry noticed the time then, summoned him to see how much was done. Gave approval and sent Pony to bed. Soda yawned and went to.

Steve, Darry, Two-bit, Draco, Harry and I sat in the living room. Darry finished reading the article he was reading. Got up and went to bed saying a brief goodbye as Steve went out the front door.

The Mickey Mouse episode finished, and Two-Bit got up to leave.

"Hey, Two-Bit mind if I stay at your place?" I said, returning my focus to the present.

"Wait, your not staying here?" Harry said shocked, "You could sleep with me."

I narrowed my eyes, "I figure this house is crowded enough, anyhow it's like I said I got places."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco smirk, Harry saw it too. "Watch it Malfoy, or I'll hex you." He grumbled.

Two-Bit thought that was a riot, and started laughing. Draco glared at Harry, Harry blushed and looked most shocked of all.

Draco was still glaring at Harry when Two-Bit stopped laughing. "I hate it when you drag me into your childish fantasies."

"I know, I know, it slipped. Don't stay mad at me, please." Harry was begging. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry jumped on him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Get off." Draco grumbled. Harry laughed but complied. 

"So, not that it's any of my business, but why not Buck's?" Two-Bit asked me after we had left.

"Last time I was there I borrowed Buck's T-bird and I'm not certain if he's gotten it back yet. I also had left his cousin with Shepard, so he might be pissed at me. I just don't wanna find out tonight if he is." I let the words sink in.

My thoughts wandered, Draco and Harry were going to start getting stuff together for the memorial service on Saturday. I was gonna spend the day with Draco tomorrow, maybe go see Shepard and Buck. Neither of them would be drunk during midday tomorrow, then again neither of them might be home. 

I woke when Two-Bit came into the room. "You going over to the Curtis's." I asked, surprising him.

"Yeah gonna get Harry and Pony."

"I'll walk with ya." He shrugged.

On the way, he told me about some more stuff I missed in the last week and a half. I listened this time, the story was interesting.

"...So the doctor was being all snotty and not letting us stay with you, barely let us visit. Steve and I talked him into it." I laughed picturing them yelling at the doctor. With those two there probably wouldn't have done much smooth talking.

"And then what?" I gasped, with laughter, grasping my sides. It literally hurt to laugh.

"Then not only did he let us visit you, we also got to stay with you as long as we wanted." He said.

I remembered hearing someone trying to convince the doctor to let them stay. I held the door for Two-Bit, he yelled into the house.

I let the door close behind me. I heard voices coming form the kitchen, and followed Two-Bit into the kitchen. He grabbed two plates from the cupboard and I sat next to Draco, who was well-dressed and seemed more ready for a desk job then hanging around town.

I noticed Steve was there already, Darry was reading his paper, Pony was eating his breakfast, Harry was reading over Darry's shoulder, there was only two missing. One was never coming again.

Soda came in with a towel around his waist. He reached in the fridge and looked for something.

"Darry, you seen my DX shirt and my pants?" He pulled out some chocolate milk and gulped it straight from the bottle.

I noticed Harry checking him out, I did have to admit he had good taste. All of the Curtis brother were good looking in their own way, I just wasn't interested in them that way.

I served myself some cake as Darry said "In my closet, I ironed again."

"You do know that just knowing the location of your clothes isn't going to help you, there's a law or something saying you have to wear them." Steve joked, Soda choked on his drink.

"I know," He ran back to his room.

Steve followed, and Harry looked on with longing in his eyes.

"Glory! Look at the time we gotta go!" Two-Bit yelled. "Come on Pony, Harry. Steve you comin'?"

"Darry and Soda can drop me off I don't have to be there til second period." He yelled back.

"Well, hurry I gotta be to work soon," Darry yelled.

I sighed, it was comfortable here, this was better, it was home.

Two-Bit, Pony and Harry left. Darry got up and went to get Soda and Steve. I heard a pillow fight, or so I thought. Darry came back in, shock on his face. "I'm going!" He yelled, and stormed out. Soda and Steve ran out, Soda was still buttoning his shirt.

I was alone with Draco. I realized that we were stuck with the dishes. I groaned and started to get up, felt a hand restraining me. I looked at Draco, and sat down.

"You never answered my question last night." He said accusingly.

"Which one?" I asked, his hand felt good.

"Is it the action or the person that creeps you out?" He removed his hand casually.

"Until about a month ago, I would have said the action. Now it's not so much the action as the person." I said, I didn't meet his eyes.

"What changed?" He asked, quietly.

I bit my lip, "I was in love, and... Um... I... was... He made a move that changed everything. It changed the way I thought about him and the way I thought."

I decided that was the best way I could say it. I wasn't about to admit to anyone Johnny's secret.

"Oh, who was it?" He asked, he was being quiet.

"I... Can't tell you, or anybody, not really." I finally met his icy-gray eyes.

A strand of hair fell out of place, I wanted to reach up and fix it, but it looked really sexy.

I got up, and put dishes in the sink. I heard his chair scrape across the floor, he put his dishes in the sink and started cleaning off the table. We finished washing the dishes in silence.

"I'm goin' to go see some friends. If you want to come, you gotta change." I said breaking the silence.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked incredulous.

"Nothing, if your going to an interview on Wall Street. Here though, we go for a dirtier, more rumpled look." I moved toward him and he watched me carefully.

I pulled his jacket off, it felt like silk. He eyed me, I hung his jacket on the chair, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He closed his eyes and shivered slightly. I pulled his button-down down to his wrist, examined him, then pulled it back up and let it hang off his shoulders.

"You got any jeans?" I removed my hands, though I would have rather wrapped them around him.

"Yeah," He opened his eyes, and gazed at me, "You wanna help me change into those too."

I smirked, "Only if you need me to help."

We were less than a foot apart, he smiled, "I may not be as open as my cousin, but my sexual preference was known before his."

He wrapped one arm around my waist and twisted his fingers through my hair. He pulled me to his lips hesitating, I circled my arms around his waist, and closed the distance between our lips. The kiss was long and sweet, all the tenderness of Johnny but with a different flavor. 

We pulled apart, and stood in each others embrace. I heard someone on the porch and let go, he grabbed his jacket and left the room. I put the cake back in the fridge.

"I thought the Curtis house was empty today?" I heard a familiar voice.

I chuckled, "So, what are you doing here Tim?" I turned around.

"Dallas!" He gasped. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Dallas!" He gasped.

I pretended to examine myself to make sure I was still me, and then I asked, "What do I have something on my face?"

He was still processing that I was here, "They said you got shot. Oh man, is it really you?"

I laughed, "Yeah it's really me, and I did get shot. Wanna see the bullet wounds?"

"Yeah, I wanna see 'em!" I pulled my shirt off, I had to change the bandages soon anyhow. "How did you survive?"

"The cops that shot me felt guilty and helped me right away or so I'm told." I started to remove the bandages. "Hey, take the ones on my back off, would ya?"

"Uh... Dal... I... I... I think... I'm going to... Be sick," He managed before he ran to the bathroom. I got the first-aid kit off the fridge.

"I can help you, if you want." I turned towards the blond and smiled.

"Assistance would be nice." I said I handed him two gauze pads.

I finished covering the ones on my chest when I felt his fingers tracing the wounds and moving across my back.

"What happened?" He muttered softly.

"You met my dad." I said, I shivered, his touch was almost too soft as he traced old wounds and new.

"He did this?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't give me your pity, I don't need it. Just finish patching me up." I didn't like talking about my dad beating me.

"I'm done." He said, he took his fingers away from my back and handed me my shirt.

I put it on as Tim came into the room. "Sorry, I haven't been feeling myself lately, a little bit on the sick side."

I nodded, "Do you know if Buck ever got his car back?"

"I don't know." He said, he noticed Draco, "Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy, and you?" Draco had his emotional mask in place.

"Tim Shepard, your like Dally," He said it quickly, so it sounded like you like Dally.

"What?" I said, I realized how I must have looked. My mouth open in shock, my eyes suddenly very hooded, and paused in the middle of adjusting my shirt.

"I said he's like you; blond, tuff lookin', and cold to the world. 'Cept he dresses better, so if you were a Soc that's what you would look like." He pointed at Draco casually.

I glared at him, Draco smirked. I realized Tim was right though, if I were a Soc, I would dress exactly like Draco does. I laughed at that, shocking both of them.

"Your right, I would look like him, good thing I ain't a Soc." I said.

"Yeah, I got to go talk to a guy about a muffler. See you around Dal, nice to meet you Drake." Tim said and headed left.

"A Soc is what killed Johnny, isn't it?" Draco asked, he was watching me as I cleaned up the first aid supplies.

"Joh...nny? He... No, he was saving some little kids from a burning church, just as he was trying to get out a piece of timber from the roof crashed onto him." I was barely holding back tears, I could feel them beading in my eyes. "A Soc is a spoiled rotten rich kid bent on spending daddy's money, gettin' drunk and jumping greasers for fun. A greaser is like Pony or Steve or Soda, you know like the gang, a hood. Johnny was a greaser, but he deserved so much more than I could give him."

I was slightly angry as I defined the difference between a Soc and a greaser, angrier because the tears that had been welling up in my eyes were starting to fall as I thought about Johnny. Draco stepped towards me, cupping my face he gently wiped away the tears and then pulled me close. I tried to stop the tears as I buried my face into his shoulder. He sat down with me in his lap as the pain and heartache came out through the tears.

I stopped crying, but stayed where I was. I breathed in his scent, a bit of honey, strawberries, a woodsy musk, and something else I couldn't quite identify. I smelled something faint, and gasped. Johnny, he smelled like Johnny.

I started to pull back but he restrained me, he ran his finger along my jaw drawing my closer. I brought my hand up and entwined it in his hair. Our lips met, it was still tender but it was passionate.

We broke gasping, "We should go see your friend, see if he ever located his car." He breathed to me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

I pulled away this time he let me. I led the way out of the house, he fell in step with me.

"It was Johnny, the guy you fell in love with, the one who changed everything." He stated, it wasn't a question.

"I don't wanna go see Buck yet. Let's go get something to drink." I said, pretending to ignore his statement.

"Sure if you answer." He bargained.

"Answer what! You made a statement that happens to be factual," He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I was in love Johnny."

I had started fiercely and ended softly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I know how you feel, I had something similar happen during my fourth year, Cedric was killed by the same guy who killed my parents." He said softly, before turning his mouth into a smirk, "Now about those drinks."

"Come on then, Malfoy" I teased, his eyes narrowed before he punched me lightly. 

We walked to a Dairy Queen, I didn't feel like a coke so I ordered a cherry slushie, Draco ordered the same.

We got our drinks, and sat down. I ate the cherry and popped the stem in my mouth, winked at Draco when he looked shocked. I twisted my tongue around the stem, tucked it between my, and twisted it some. Then I stuck my tongue out with the completed cherry's knot.

He gasped, "That's impressive." I smiled devilishly.

A car door slammed, I looked towards the sound, just an excited little kid. I slowly moved my eyes back to Draco and stopped. The convenience store I had robbed the night Johnny... the night of the rumble.

It wasn't the store itself but the vehicle parked in front. 

(glad you liked it Dawn Leo, thanks for reviewing. Btw review or not I don't care any more, I hope you enjoy though. :) luvs cassy)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The familiar blue T-bird being there might have been coincidence, but it was parked the exact way I left it, in the exact location. I smirked, and met Draco's eyes, he had an eyebrow raised in question.

"We'll go see Buck when we are done with our drinks." I paused, "But we aren't walking."

He looked even more confused, and I didn't feel like explaining so I let him be confused.

We finished our drinks in silence, threw away the plastic cups, and I started walking towards the car. Draco realized my destination, and protested.

"We can not steal a car." He whispered to me.

"It ain't stealin' if you plan on returnin' it." I said plainly, and that's exactly what I had planned on doing. Draco followed me, still protesting my actions.

I reached up into the tire well and located the keys. I don't actually remember putting them there, but I'm glad I did. I got in and Draco hesitated on the passenger side.

"Come on, get in." The look on his face said he was clearly uncomfortable. "Look, we are only taking this car because I borrowed it from my buddy Buck. The night Johnny... died... I drove to this store and robbed it, got the cops on me and got shot. Now we are just returning his car to him."

That helped, he got in as I opened the glove box and grabbed Two-Bit's switch, he was mad at me because he thought it had been confiscated when I was shot.

"What's that for?" Draco had put his cold, emotionless mask on.

"It's Two-Bit's, he thinks it got confiscated." I pocketed it and started the car. I noticed that Draco was fidgeting. I reached over and took one of his hands, brought it to my lips and kissed his hand. I held it till we were a block away from Buck's.

He let go first, and I was fine with that, I wasn't ready for too many people to know my preference. I pulled into Buck's spot. 

Chapter 7

I knocked on the door, Draco shifted nervously, Buck didn't take too long getting to the door. He saw me and glared.

"Dallas Winston, long time no see. I heard you got shot," He said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I did." I responded dryly.

"You took off the day before the rumble." he said.

"I came back that night, I was there for the rumble. Something happened, I ended up robbing a convenience store and getting chased by the cops, I drew an unloaded gun and got shot down." I said icily.

"And you haven't returned my car." He was upset.

"I was in the hospital until yesterday." I glared at him.

"And my car, where is that?"

I pointed and handed him the keys. "You really think I would come here without returning your T-bird first?"

"You've done worse." He said, I rolled my eyes, if I had returned his car a week ago, he would have been happier.

Draco shifted next to me, drawing Buck's eyes to him. Buck looked him up and down, checking him out, and smiled.

"So Dally," He slowly drolled out. "Who is this... Your cousin?" He winked at me at the last part.

"No. Johnny's cousin. He's just a friend of mine." I sensed what he was trying to imply. He had tried hooking me up with his cousin Victoria, or Veronica, or what ever. "Buck, Tim treat your cousin nicely?"

He turned back to me, and glared. "You knew! Apparently he is in love with her and has been since the first time she visited. And you left her with him." He was pissed.

"She wasn't interested in me, I wasn't going to push it." I said not responding to his anger.

"You left her with Tim. You know how I feel about him after what he did." He growled.

Draco was shifting nervously, I glared at Buck. "Don't take it out on me, damnit. I've been nothing but nice to you."

"Yeah, whatever. You see Tim, tell him I never wanna see him around here again."

"Fine, come on Draco." I growled, Draco jumped but followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You would think of it that way, you whore-ish bastard. Damn you Buck, I was in a good fucking mood. Draco and I were walking towards downtown, and I was fucking pissed at Buck all because he was checking Draco out. I was some kind of jealous prick.

I put my arm on Draco's shoulder, he jumped slightly but relaxed immediately and leaned into me. I let go of him but I felt better from that little bit of physical contact.

I saw the Dingo, we could talk to some of the greasers there. Catch up on some of the crap I missed. Anything to get my mind off the confusion running through my head.

Draco's PoV

I wanted him to put his arm around me again, but I wasn't going to say anything. Why did I have to kiss him? Oh right, he's extremely attractive, he is annoyed at how easy Potter is, he is probably incredibly great in bed.

I stopped my thoughts there. Potter had been great in bed too, we had experimented a little, we were never caught thanks to our brilliance, but we stopped and founded other lust interests. Once the war was over, McGonagall told us we were related and then sent us to Tulsa, Oklahoma.

Learning we were related, and knowing we had fooled around with each other had just refueled our rivalry towards each other.

We were moving towards a rough looking crowd. I froze, we were supposed to be in hiding, as only McGonagall, Potter, and I knew who we actually were. Dallas noticed I had stopped, he turned toward me smirking.

"Are you scared? Come on, they won't hurt you. They wouldn't dream of hurting any of my friends." Dallas sighed, I couldn't take my eyes off the guy who could send Potter and I back to the wizarding world.

"I can't go over there." I hissed, an expressionless mask set in stone on my face.

"You're terrified," Dallas whispered stepping towards me. He spotted me, Potter and I would have to go back now for sure.

"Draco! Draco Malfoy!" He yelled excitedly, "Come over here and meet my new friends!"

I groaned and Dallas looked over to the source of the voice, then back to me. "You're afraid of him, I could easily beat him in my sleep."

I glared at Dallas, "Hey, Draco! You coming over here or what! You can bring your friend as well." I met his eyes and glared at him.

I continued glaring at him and slowly made my way over. The emotionless mask I had inherited from my father stayed on my face with ease. I stopped in front of him, his grin faltered under my glare. He glanced at Dallas, who in my opinion looked menacing even when he had been crying hours ago. I noticed that a lot of people had quieted around us as I glared at him.

"What do you want Blaise?" I hissed at him, he flinched and his eyes flashed. He looked around the group, annoyed.

"Don't joke, apparently burning things isn't appreciated." He flashed me a look that said they didn't know his real name. He was in hiding too.

"Yeah, Blaze, that's the point of your nickname." He couldn't give us away, I smirked at my ex.

"A few little fires..." He started saying, I interrupted.

"A few fires, you set the school in a blaze!" I said, he shrugged and grinned.

"You set the school on fire!" Someone in the crowd said laughing about it.

"Well, yeah, but only two people got hurt and nobody died." He shrugged, again.

I glanced at Dallas, he grinned before saying, "You set the school on fire with people still in it?"

Blaise nodded, "I'm Gregory Vince, Draco and I used to be really close. Call me Greg."

"Dallas Winston. So how close were you guys." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"We used to be neighbors and then we were roommates in school, pretty much best friends since forever." I said, glaring at Blaise quickly, he understood. The people around us had returned to there talking.

"So, where you been staying, Dra-by?" I growled at the nickname he had given me when we had been dating

"With some friends of my cousin, Potter's here too. He's visiting the school with some of the gang." I said, the mask was still there but there were a few holes in it, letting some emotions through.

"Dra-by? You wanna go back to the Curtis's?" Dallas smirked at me, he was sexy when he smirked.

"Sure, come on Blaise, maybe you can meet the rest of my cousin's friends." I said, I noticed Dallas flinched slightly.

I wondered what the doctors would say, seeing his wounds today. I had left them as just scars, but I had healed them faster then if they had been left alone. We walked in silence, Dallas was on my left and Blaise was on my right. 

"Your staying in a place like this after your father's place" Blaise said in a degrading tone.

"You know my father fought on the losing side, and for that our house had been destroyed. Considering where I could be this is even better than my father's manor." I said coolly. "The alternative has already seen enough of my family, you know that as well as I do."

"Azkaban?" I nodded, he shuddered. "I see your point."

"What are you talking about?" I had almost forgotten Dallas was with us.

"You know that war Po... Harry was talking about," I waited for Dallas to nod. "Well, it was actually real, and some people sided with the losing side, like my father. After my parents were killed, I was almost arrested. Harry spoke up for me and said I had fought for the side of good and so did other people as well. Azkaban is kind of the wiz... European Alcatraz, only worse."

Blaise nodded in agreement, Dallas understood what I had told him so far.

"That why you were afraid of Greg at first, you're in hiding." Dallas stated like it wasn't an an argument.

"Yeah, if I go back, a lot of people would try getting me jailed for one reason or another." I said softly, a thought occurred to me. "We aren't fugitives, we just don't want to be judged like our parents."

"I'll keep this a secret if that's what you want, besides it's not my secret to tell." I caught his eye and gave him a real smile before the mask took over my face.

"That would be appreciated, Dallas, thanks." I held his gaze longer than I should have, Blaise noticed.

"Am I missing something between you two? Like an interest of sorts?" Typical Blaise, he wasn't afraid to say what he thought.

"Depends on what you see," I glared at him.

"What I see. I see you slightly uncomfortable because you like him, you want to tell him everything but you can't. Your also uncomfortable with the fact that he's the first guy after Cedric, now that the war is over you can mourn him and move on. Your worried he may not feel the same. Thing is he just lost someone as well, so he is confused as to how he feels about you but he definitely likes you." Blaise said, he was looking at pictures nonchalantly.

"I forgot how observant you were." I sighed.

"That's why you started dating me!" He laughed.

"I thought it was because you kept annoying me until I finally gave in." I joked, Blaise laughed.

"You dated each other?" Dallas looked shocked.

"Yeah, we started out as neighbors, became best friends and eventually dated." Blaise said with a laugh. "Don't worry, there aren't any hard feelings between us. Let's see after me, there was Seamus, Tim, Alec, and Cedric; Draco and I were still friends through all of them."

I nodded, Dallas seemed okay with it. "Just so you know, people don't like gays too much. That's why you don't see many guys dating each other." He said.

"How's Potter handling that?" Blaise asked.

"He's still easier than beating the Hufflepuffs in anything." I said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, so how many people does he have his eye on now?" Blaise joked.

Dallas answered, "Well, all three of the Curtis brothers, Two-Bit, Steve, me, and I'm probably missing a few people too."

"Slut! That doesn't really surprise me with him though." Blaise exclaimed.

"What time does the gang usually get here?" I noticed the clock said five to three.

"At three, glory we got five minutes until they get here." Dallas looked around in surprise.

"What's the worry? Aren't you supposed to be here?" Blaise questioned.

"We're welcome here whenever we want. Darry's okay with us being here." Dallas said. "I won't be staying to long though, I'm gonna see if I can crash at Buck's place tonight. He'll probably have a party there, you two are welcome to come if you want."

I nodded, Blaise thought for a moment, "A party, will there be chicks and guys there?"

"Yeah, lots of 'em." Dallas said.

"Lots of what?" We looked towards the doorway where Two-Bit, Potter and Ponyboy were.

"Greg here wanted to know if there were going to be chicks at one of Buck's parties." Dallas said easily.

Two-Bit laughed, Potter recognized him, "Blaise? Blaise!"

"Potter, I don't like to be reminded of my pyro problems, you know as well as everyone else that my name is Gregory Vince." Blaise said exasperated, Potter nodded.

"Two-Bit, I got a present for you. I knew it hadn't been confiscated, so you can quit being grouchy like I lost you your best friend." Dallas tossed Two-Bit something from his pocket, Two-Bit caught it and grinned like a maniac.

"My switch-blade! Oh, Dallas! You shouldn't have! I love you, man!" Two-Bit jumped on Dallas and started planting kisses all over his face.

I felt a pang a jealousy, and I mumbled a spell. Two-Bit jumped off exclaiming that Dallas didn't have to pinch him to get him off of Dallas, Dallas just smirked. 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go, I'll see you'll around. Greg, Draco were you guys gonna come with me." Dallas said as he stood up.

Blaise jumped up, "Absolutely, see you round Potter! You comin' Malfoy!" He probably thought he was gonna get laid, and he probably was.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll probably see you tomorrow." I said towards everybody else.

"Dal, take care of Draco. I've seen the type of people you hang out with and they're tough." Darry cautioned, I saw Dallas smirk as he mumbled that he would take care of me alright.

We walked in the direction we had gone this morning. Blaise was watching the stars, Dallas was watching where we were going. Soon, we had arrived at a building that was blaring some kind of really bad music.

Dallas just walked in, Blaise and I following. Some girl hooked herself onto him almost immediately.

"Sylvia, I don't have time for you. You two-time me when ever I get sent to the slammer and you think I'm just gonna take you back!" Dallas peeled her off and pushed her away.

There was a pained look in her face, she whined, "But Dally, we have something special."

"Not tonight, I gotta find Buck," He seemed completely in control.

I noticed Blaise was checking the crowd looking for someone to flirt with. Dallas noticed this too, he grabbed a random girl from the crowd. She was kind of cute.

"Jessica, this is my buddy Greg, he's into lighting things on fire. Why don't you help him cool down?" And with that he pushed the girl towards Blaise, Blaise nodded thanks to Dallas and disappeared with the girl.

"Dallas! Buddy! You know, I'm sorry! Man, I was wrong, you were right! You have been nothing but nice to me and I treated you like shit!" It was Buck, and he seemed drunk.

"Hey, Buck, forget about it. Look, I was actually lookin' for you. You still got that room available for me?" Dallas said to the drunk.

"Yeah, I wouldn't give it away, you're my buddy. Mi casa es tu casa." He spotted someone in the crowd. "Damn, that chick is fine! Dal, I have got to go meet her! I'll see you around."

He left, Dallas sighed in relief. "I might actually be able to sleep to night," He glanced at me, smirked, "Maybe."

I glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "Come with me."

He led me to a bar ordered two drinks, and gave me one. "It's always good to have a bit of a buzz before sleepin'," He winked.

I eyed him carefully, he hadn't touched his drink. "So, your not drinkin'? Whatever, isn't there somewhere a bit more private that we could go?"

I made sure he got my meaning, I slowly let my eyes follow his shape, they lingered on his too tight jeans, then traveled back up to his eyes. He grinned, and nodded.

"Of course, but we have to pretend to be drinking before we go anywhere." He whispered in a rough voice that was smooth as velvet. 

(I hope you like it! Btw I'm not sure if I ever said anything but thanks Dawn Leo for commenting again! Luvs cassy)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

DM pov

We played pool, actually Dallas showed me how to play and I mostly watched his form. To any spectator I was watching him play pool, not examining the way his hair fell across his forehead or the way his whole body tensed before he sent the pool stick towards the cueball. To anybody watching I wasn't checking out his butt or smiling dangerously when ever we made eye contact.

To anybody, I wasn't doing anything weird like that, but Dallas and I both knew that's exactly what I was doing. I started pretending to get tired, I faked a yawn now and then. Dallas noticed, he was almost done with the game and he nodded. He understood it was an act.

He finished the game, yawned and stretched, said see ya to the greaser he had played against and started for the stairs. I followed, I didn't really want to do anything but kiss him and sleep. Maybe more sleep then kissing, maybe not.

He pulled a key from his pocket unlocked a door and pulled me in. He shut and locked the door, and it was completely dark. I felt his hands on my shirt, they closed into fist. He pushed me against the wall and his lips crashed into mine.

He kissed me with passion, roughness and edge. I put a hand on the small of his back, and wrapped my fingers through his hair. He brushed his tongue against my lips, asking permission to enter, I granted slipping my own tongue into his mouth. Our tongues battled each other as we explored. He removed his hands, placed one on my hip and the other on the back of my neck. He broke the kiss for a breath, then he kissed up my jawline and back towards my lips, only he repeated the action on the other side of my jaw.

He met my lips again only gentler and pulled me away from the wall. He led me across the room and gently pushed me down when I felt something hit the backs of my knees. The kiss broke as I crashed into the bed, I groaned unable to hold onto him.

"Dallas," I moaned, I felt him straddle me and his groin brushed mine, I moaned his name again, "Dallas!"

His lips repossessed mine hungrily and I felt his hands brush my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He slid a hand down to my waist and started to slip it into my jeans. I stopped his hand, wrapped a leg around his and flipped us both so I was on top. I brought his hand over his head and did the same with his other. I balanced myself so neither of our groins touched.

I broke away and looked at him, he groaned this time. I held him captive, he finally met my eyes and glared at me. He tried shifting under me and grew more frustrated when he couldn't move at all, I smirked and grazed his lips with my own. He moaned in frustration.

"You aren't ready for anything further." I whispered in his ears, brushing my lips against his earlobe. He shivered at the touch.

Dallas's Pov

Damn! He was right! I wasn't ready but I needed to do something. He held me captive, I struggled again. I glared at him when I still couldn't move.

"You know, your cousin held me captive once." I whispered to him. He glared at me.

"Potter couldn't have." He breathed out.

I felt my eyebrows knit in confusion, then smooth out. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, wrong cousin." He shifted slightly, his blond hair fell out of place. He suddenly had a mask in place, I frowned. His grip loosened on my wrists, I reached up and rested a hand on his cheek. "Johnny held me captive, that was when he changed everything."

I pulled him down next to me, realization replaced the mask. "Johnny held you captive and it was the first time you were ever with a guy, he raped you didn't he?"

I tensed, "I wouldn't put it that way, Johnny was too... um... It wasn't like that." I didn't know how to explain it.

Draco nodded, he wrapped his arms around me, "You can't put it that way, you loved him before he put his love in to action. Did you have a choice though?"

I shook my head, and said quietly, "If he had just approached me with his feelings, no matter how I felt, I probably would have told him to keep his distance. I would have wanted to keep up my image. Johnny knew that, and that's why he did what he did, I'm glad he did too."

"I get why you can't tell anybody. They probably wouldn't understand." I nodded, I was getting tired it had been a long day. I turned so that I was comfortable in Draco's arms.

"Tell me, why did your friend call you Dra-by?" I mumbled, I heard him chuckle lightly.

"When we dated, he grew used to calling me Draco-Baby. One day he blended the nickname accidentally, said it too fast so instead of Draco-Baby, it came out as Dra-by and it stuck. He's pretty much called me that ever since." He explained in a soothing voice. I was drifting to sleep when he placed a soft kiss to my cheek. 

-'I was walking, I couldn't see where though. I felt a pain shoot through me, and I started running following the pain. Eventually, I was running towards the field where we play catch. A sense of deja vu hit me, briefly. I saw the gang huddled around something. I was too far away I couldn't see what it was. As I got closer, the pain sharpened. I finally saw what it was. I felt sick, and started cussing. I felt the tears well up.

Not again, they couldn't have beaten him again. Not my love, my Johnny! He was mangled, his eyes were swollen shut, black and blue. His delicate face was torn up. His shirt was ripped and bloodied in several places. Fear enveloped my every being. Suddenly, anger replaced fear. I was gonna kill the fucking Soc who had dared to lay a hand on my precious Johnny.

I was about to go looking for them when he moaned. My heart went to him, and the anger evaporated into care and love. The tears fell, and I didn't care. I couldn't loose Johnny, he was the only thing I cared about.

The scene changed. I was walking around a building. I whistled, and he suddenly appeared in a doorway. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. We locked lips and didn't let go until we absolutely needed to and even then we stayed entwined. We finally broke off gasping.

I told him I loved him. And the scene changed. I was in the hospital, his eyes were closed. I felt the tears fall as I said his name. I repeated it and again when he moaned. I asked him how he was, such a stupid waste of time, clearly he wasn't okay. He told me he loved me and not to forget it. I told him something pathetic and stupid. As I left I told him I loved him. The scene changed again but not much.

It was still the hospital room, only Ponyboy was beside me. I called Johnny's name softly. He stirred. I babbled stupidly. He said it was useless. I was still babbling. He asked for Ponyboy. He used his last breath to tell Ponyboy something. The loss flooded through me. I snapped. I ran out and found the danger I was looking for.

The scene changed a final time, he stood in front of me. He was happy but something was bugging him. He came closer to me and wiped his hand across my cheek, when he pulled back he frowned as it glistened with my tears.

"You can say your final good-bye at the service. I love you, Dallas Winston, but it's time to move on." He smiled beautifully before disappearing.'-

"Johnny! Don't go!" I yelled after him. I sat upright, my eyes flew open. Draco sat up next to me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Dallas, he came to tell you something, he couldn't stay much longer though. It hurts that he left and he knows that. But you have to know he did love you."

I nodded, Draco probably didn't want to know what my dream was about, I didn't care. The words just tumbled out. I didn't realize I was crying, until he wiped his hand across my cheek and when he pulled back he frowned as it glistened with my tears.

I gasped and choked on the breath. Draco wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried hard. I couldn't stop the tears, believe me I was trying. Draco didn't say anything as he caressed my back, running his hand in a circular motion up and down. He laid us back down, never letting go of me. Draco held me while I cried, I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Soon after I stopped crying, I drifted to a dreamless sleep. 

I opened my eyes, Draco still held me. I looked at him to see if he was awake, he wasn't. I moved out from between his arms without waking him, a move I had perfected before I started dating Sylvia. I went into the bathroom and showered and all that other good stuff. I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror, I was paler than usual and my eyes were completely bloodshot.

"That's tuff." I mumbled sarcastically.

"I don't know, it gives you some more character. Makes you seem more human, shows that you're not angry all the time." I whirled to glare at him, though he looked stunning and I almost didn't glare.

"I'm not angry all the time, but I rather be angry than crying all the time." I said with a slight growl.

He smirked, "I know what you mean, my father always told me that crying shows weakness, for the longest time I believed it too."

"Do you still believe it?" I asked, I realized I was standing in nothing but a towel, so when he stepped towards me, I stepped back.

"No, when... um... Mr. Riddle, the leader of the losing side of the war, inducted me to his side, I saw my father cry. I asked him about it and he told me sometimes crying shows strength and pride. That was the first time I saw him cry, the only other time I saw him cry was when my mother died. He said when you lose someone, sometimes the only thing you can do is show weakness."

I nodded. "Yeah, how many times have you cried?"

"More than he knew about. I cried a lot when Cedric died, when my mother died I didn't cry as much but I still cried, when my father died I shed a single tear for him. I know it sounds bad but I respected my father out of fear, not love." He said not meeting my eyes.

I glanced at the mirror, my eyes were still bloodshot, but I wasn't as pale. I could pass as hung-over the way I looked. I looked back towards Draco, he had stepped back into the bedroom. I stepped in as well, grabbed one of my shirts from the dresser and got dressed. 

"Draco you survived Buck's!" Two-Bit yelled as we came into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Dallas, how much did you drink?" Steve asked, he must have noticed my eyes, crap.

"I don't know, I lost track at five." I responded harshly. I was probably harsher than usual, but I was trying to get them to believe I was hungover.

"So you plan on fixing a hangover with more alcohol?" Two-Bit said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?" I said gruffly, challenging him to start a fight.

"Who cares if he's got a problem with it, your logic doesn't make any sense." Draco intervened, throwing my challenge back to me.

I wasn't entirely certain if I was bluffing or not. "It doesn't have to make sense, I deal with hangovers my way, you deal with them your way." Apparently I was bluffing, though I glared at him.

He shrugged, and I opened the beer and took a swig. I saw that everyone of their eyes was on me. "What you all looking at?" I growled at them.

They returned to their breakfast, I noticed that the Curtis's were gone. Must be past 7:30. I didn't drink any more of the beer, but I pretended too, I even made it look like I grabbed a second one.

"I have to go." I said suddenly, I dumped the rest of the beer down the drain. I walked into the living room, and heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see who it was, Draco, he motioned that we would talk outside. I continued out, considered letting the door slam but Draco caught it behind me.

I turned to face him, he was quiet for a moment before he finally said, "Nice act."

I nodded, "Don't tell them I didn't actually drink anything last night." I don't know why I said it, he probably wouldn't have told.

"I won't, they'll be more concerned with who I hooked up with and who Bla-, I mean Greg hooked up with." He said calmly.

"Tell them Greg hooked up with Jessica, and you hooked up with Valerie, or Zeke. They know who those people are so they can fill in any details necessary." I said, before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

I turned and left then, I heard the screen door shut. I was off to find Sylvia while she was sober and tell her that we were through.

(A few things, 1 I hope I explained the whole Dra-by thing well enough. 2 Jessica, Valerie and Zeke, are oc and so are other names that aren't in outsiders or hp, these are just filler characters. 3 I haven't decided if Draco has told anybody other than Dally if he's gay. 4 Draco and Dallas do like each other, but Dally is still recovering from losing Johnny. 5 I understand that they are ooc but it helps to build those tender moments where they like each other even more. 6 This is off subject completely, but if you follow Eurovision, I think Jedward should have won, I also think you should youtube them they are amazing! That's all the extra items I wanted to tell you, thanks for reading. Thank you Dawn Leo for reviewing, oh yeah I don't know what tim did to piss off buck, blaise didn't actually burn down the school, and dally is being dally. Luvs cassy :D)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long, my trains of thought crashed into a wall of writers block. Took forever to clean it all up and get the trains back on the right tracks.

Dawn Leo: I watched Eric Saade, thanks to you telling me about him, and I love him! And the whole -'words'- yeah that's a dream sequence.

Probably should put in a disclaimer I do not own copy rights to either harry potter or the outsiders.

Chapter 10

I hadn't wanted to see Sylvia, but when I had found her, she was sober and she told me that we were over and she was never coming back to me, she found someone else. I smirked told her that was fine with me as long she kept her word this time.

I didn't really want to go back to the Curtis house, not with Steve and Two-Bit still there, if it was just Draco it would have been fine. I was debating what I would do instead.

I looked around and saw that I was by the cemetery. I walked in and headed for the new section. I almost missed it, figures it was small, probably the cheapest tombstone they would buy for him.

I knelt before his grave. I felt tears well-up again, I closed my eyes against them. He appeared and wiped the tears from my eyes. 'Why are you crying Dallas?' I looked into his eyes they were cloudy, so was the rest of his face, like he was out of focus. He form grew cloudier the more I focused on him, I couldn't stand it so I looked away. More tears fell.

'Why are you crying Dallas?' He asked again. 'Because I miss you, Johnny. Damnit, why did you have to play hero? Those kids... It's all... Pony could... Johnny, I don't know what to do anymore, I can't move on, I don't want too. I miss you to damn much.' I was sobbing by now, wow real tough.

He laughed, 'Dallas, you are broken up over me. Little, beat up, broken Johnny! You don't even realize how much you are out of character.' I glanced up at him, 'I mean you are a tough, cold, and dangerous hood; and you are crying over me. I don't get it, anybody else you wouldn't give a damn, you drop a few cuss words and say good riddance; but I die and you fall to pieces, you don't even look like your old self.'

I glared at him, the tears slowed. He was right I probably didn't look like myself. 'I know you, Dallas, you have found another interest. You aren't ready to pursue anything too drastic, but he's right for you. Don't keep him waiting to long, or you might lose him as well. Dallas, I taught you to love, but he can teach you to enjoy life without you feeling like a sissy. He's your equal, so learn to love him like you love me.' I watched him as he stood before, he was still cloudy and unfocused. As I watched he faded out of focus and finally disappear.

I opened my eyes, I was still in the cemetery, still kneeling in front of his grave. I read the inscription on his tombstone.

-: A child, a son, a friend.  
>Jonathan Ralph Cade<br>November 4, 1949 - April 24, 1965 :-

That was all Johnny's parents wrote, he deserved so much more than that. His rotten parents probably assumed all of that about him, they didn't even know him. I bet they had to look up his birth date and they probably barely knew his death day. He wasn't going to be remembered as a child or a son or a friend. He was going to be remembered as a lover and a fighter. He was going to be remembered as the pet, and the baby, he was going to be held in memory as our best friend and our brother. But to his parents he was just going to be boy, kid, and nothing else to them.

"I miss you, Johnnycake." I said quietly, I got up and walked away. I needed a fight or something.

Draco's PoV

I wanted Dallas to come back, he had been gone all day. The Curtis brother's had all come back, Harry had gone to work with Darry. Soda, Steve and Two-Bit had left right away to go out with their girls, Ponyboy was doing his homework. Harry sat next to me and was watching Mickey Mouse with me, courtesy of Two-Bit.

"I broke the rule today." I didn't understand at first, he noticed and continued. "I used today, I know we aren't supposed to unless it's life-threatening, but the ministry will never know and I really want Darry to like me."

I understood, he used magic. "The ministry will know, they always do. Besides I thought you liked the younger one." I said, I didn't care if he used magic, I had thought about using it on more than one occasion, I had too.

"I do, but he's just... I mean really, Dra-by, he's so innocent. I couldn't take that away from him." I nodded, "But what about me using what do you think of it, Dra-by."

Dallas came in then, just as Darry came out of the bathroom from showering. "Oh Dal, what happened this time!"

I saw Dallas holding his arm, and I saw the familiar crimson-colored liquid twisting through his fingers. He smirked, "I was looking for a fight, I almost slashed Tim's tires when he came out of nowhere and stopped me. I got the fight I wanted 'cept the pipe I was using slipped and cut my arm and Tim's leg as it fell. Tim really must not be feeling the best 'cause when he saw the blood he was sick."

"Shepard was sick at the sight of blood?" Darry asked as he took Dallas into the kitchen and cleaned and wrapped his arm.

I turned back to the tv, Dallas had wanted a fight after all. I wondered if it had to do with this morning or if it was something completely different. Maybe it was something I did. Or maybe something else entirely.

Harry got up and wandered to Ponyboy and Soda's room. I counted his footsteps, Dallas and Darry came into the living room. Dallas plopped on the couch and watched Mickey Mouse, Darry went to his bedroom. Dallas waited until the door closed before he repositioned himself next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I heard something today that was a rather shocker. I heard that you enjoy the finer things in life, and no one questions your strength or toughness. Is that true?" He asked huskily, I wondered what his point was.

"Depends on what finer things you mean, but it's true no one questions me." I said, enjoying his embrace, I traced invisible patterns on his arm.

"They weren't real specific, they just hinted that you enjoy life, I assume that meant all the finer things." He seemed to get quieter, and less gruff. I turned to face him, he was looking away, staring at something in a distance.

"Dallas? Who told you this?" His expression hardened, his grip tightened briefly before he let go.

"Never mind, it probably doesn't matter, it was a stray thought. I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, Draco." He got up and headed towards the door, "I think I'll be at my old man's place if anybody needs me."

He left, I sat there wondering what was on his mind. I was going to find out Harry came out of Pony's room, and came over to the couch.

"Pony likes me." He said smugly, I glared at him and he continued, "He kissed me just now."

"I thought you were favoring Darry because Pony was too innocent. Gah... You are so fickle Potter!" I said in frustration.

Soda came in then, "What's wrong with being fickle?" He said.

"Nothing, I'm going for a walk." I said, I couldn't think with Potter telling me about his success with the brothers, when I was worried about what was on Dallas's mind. 

I walked, I knew where I was going. I pulled my wand from the straps on my leg, and slid it up my sleeve.

I got to my destination, I turned up the sidewalk, walked up the stairs and tried the door, locked. I pointed my wand and whispered the spell. I slipped in and relocked the door. I found the door I was looking for, locked as well. Not very trusting of his father, but neither was I. I repeated the spell and went in, he was sleeping.

I locked his door, and waved my wand at him, he straightened up and bounds appeared on his wrists and legs, he was tied to his bed. I waved it again and his mouth was muffled. I sat down and tried to figure out how to wake him.

Dallas's PoV

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. A sense of Deja Vu came over me, my wrists and ankles were tied. This is a dream, this has got to be a dream, that was the only thing that would explain it, a dream. I wanted to wake up, I tried forcing myself to wake up. I struggled against the bonds and found I couldn't do anything. This was awful, if I couldn't wake up from this dream, it was going to turn into the nightmare I didn't want to see.

I opened my eyes even though I wouldn't be able too see. I was able to though. Which surprised me, I noticed my jeans were still on, which was another shock. I looked around my room, my eyes stopped on the platinum blond sitting on my bed. I relaxed, slightly; how did he get here?

"Dmaphh," I tried to say his name but it came out muffled, I realized my mouth was covered too.

He looked at me, and saw I was awake. "I will remove the bonds only if you tell me what's bugging you."

I narrowed my eyes, and then I relaxed, I nodded. He didn't move except for waving his fist in my general direction, he seemed to be holding a stick. The bounds disappeared as if by magic.

I gasped, he glanced at me, "It's magic, in case you're wondering. Some people can make things happen without knowing how they did it. We go to school to learn how to control our magic, and some people try to abuse it, and control others with it. That's why there was a war, Voldemort tried to do that and he was successful for a while, then he tried to kill Harry and for some reason he couldn't. Voldemort disappeared for a couple of years, and when he came back the war continued, everybody who could fight did. He tried recruiting me but I couldn't kill innocent people and I ended up against him. You pretty much know the rest, Harry defeated the dark lord, I was almost arrested, Harry spoke up for me. Now Harry and I are in hiding." He told me all of this while not looking at me.

I sat up, and put a hand on his shoulder, "I've told you the truth, or as much of it as I could without telling you everything, but now you know all of it. I can't really keep anything from you, Dallas, I've tried." He looked at me then, his ice-gray eyes seemed to be begging me to believe him.

"That explains why the bullet wounds aren't as bad as they should be, you helped them heal didn't you? And you got Two-Bit off of me when he was jumping on me?" It made sense, that would be why he was mumbling something when ever the doctors had come in, or when Two-Bit was jumping on me then freaking out when I 'pinched' him.

He nodded, I sat up on my knees and wrapped my arms around him. "That is cool, so what else can you do with your magic?" I whispered seductively.

He let out a quick laugh, and grinned devilishly. "Well, wouldn't you like to know."

I smirked, and started playing with his shirt buttons. "That is why I asked," I unbuttoned them slowly, "I hope you know, it can be dangerous to wake me in the middle of the night."

He sighed, spun around, pushed me back to laying down, and captured my wrists with one of his hands and held them above my head. He kneeled on my bed, his shirt open revealing his chest. "You really want to know? I can make things disappear and reappear, I can remove items from locations without touching them, I can transform objects into other objects, I can make a potion so powerful it can change your shape without any harm to you, I can levitate things. I can also use dark magic, I could torture you so bad that you would wish you were dead, I could control your actions so that you could do things you normally wouldn't do, I could kill you. And those are just examples."

I gasped, he leaned over me tracing his wand along my bare chest, he stopped, lifted one of his legs up and put his wand away, without releasing his grip on my wrist.

"You see, when I was recruited to help the dark lord, I was taught to kill. He branded his followers so that he could summon them when ever he need them. When he died, the magic in his mark left us, but the mark remained." He released me and sat at the edge of my bed. I sat up next to him.

"Can I see it?" I asked hesitantly. He pulled up his sleeve, I saw it, a snake was wrapped around a skull and coming out of the mouth. It looked as if it was moving, I jumped when I realized it actually was. "It's moving."

He nodded, "Yeah, it's supposed too. Your turn, tell me what was bugging you so much that you had to go and look for a fight."

I looked away, I didn't think I could tell him about what Johnny said. I rubbed the back of my neck and started, "Well... um... I left the Curtis's this morning and went to find Sylvia, my ex-girlfriend, to tell her we were through. She broke up with me though, which is fine. After that I walked around for a bit, I ended up by the cemetery. I visited Johnny's grave and... and..." I stopped I couldn't tell him I heard and saw Johnny even though he was dead, I don't care if he can use magic, dead was dead. You can't communicate with the dead, they lock you up for stuff like that.

"And?" Draco asked softly, I flinched. I couldn't meet his eyes, my own were watering up.

"I heard his voice, he told me to learn to live and to enjoy life again. He told me to pursue other interests and not to stop living just for him. I was looking for a fight because it pissed me off that his parents cared so little about him, that they didn't even know him." I stopped talking, Draco put his hand on my chin and turned my face towards his.

"You really miss him, don't you?" I just nodded, "It gets easier, trust me."

The tears fell slowly, he brushed them away, then wrapped the fingers of his other hand through my hair and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall slowly. When they finally stopped, I tilted my head to face him. I wound my fingers through his platinum strands of hair, and pulled his head down slightly and kissed him. We rearranged ourselves on my bed without breaking for longer than a breath.

My other arm found it's way around him, and I held him closer. He started exploring my chest, tracing muscles and curves. I eased his shirt off, and traced his muscles as well. We must have been thinking along the same lines because we reached jeans at the same time.

He broke the kiss, I moaned and opened my eyes. He gave me a questioning look, searching my eyes for the answer, he must have found it because he met my lips again with passion, he shifted and removed one of his hands from my chest and fiddled with his leg. I was confused for a moment, but I traced my hand back to his jeans, and started to slip it in.

I heard a crash come from the kitchen and we both jumped. We froze as we heard stomping in the hall and it stopped outside the door.

"Dallas! I know your in there! Come out, and treat me to a bloody good time!"

(Jonathan Ralph Cade. I don't actually know Johnny's full name or dob of dod but I figured Ralph as the middle name, for Ralph Macchio who plays Johnny in the movie. His birthday of November 4 is actually Ralph Macchio's bday, and his date of death April 24 is the date the novel was published. The book is set in 1965, so if Johnny was 16 in 1965 he would had to have been born in 1949. Just some fun facts. I understand that the character's are ooc and I understand that I said slash in the summary, but when I wanted to write slash the story wasn't ready for it and when the story was ready for it I didn't want to write it. So I'm sorry that I'm on improper terms with this story. I hope you review please! Luvs Cassy!)


	11. Chapter 11

One of my friends suggested I should put a warning up if I have slash in a chapter so heres a warning there is slash in this chapter! Disclaimer I do no possess copy rights to Harry Potter or The Outsiders. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

"Dallas! I know your in there! Come out, and treat me to a bloody good time!" I flinched at the yell. Draco started to move, I held him still to prevent any noise. He glared at me before whispering in my ear.

"I can make this room impenetrable if you let me get my wand." He whispered quickly, I released my grip and he reached down to his leg.

The doorknob jiggled as he pulled his wand out. He whispered something and waved the wand at the door at the exact moment my father rammed in to it. The door held, Draco waved the wand again and whispered something else. He did this about five more times before he put his wand on my nightstand and laid down.

"Dallas! I know you are in there and you wanna know how I know that! Your door is fucking locked, that's how! Now get your ass out here and give me what I want!" I flinched again, Draco wrapped his arms around me and held me tighter the more he yelled at me.

He yelled for about an hour, screaming and hitting my door. Finally, he stormed away. I sighed in relief; him sober was the only thing that I actually feared. Draco rubbed my arms, I leaned into him. I was going to have to do something about this relationship I had with him, he's seen me at my weakest more times than I want anyone to see me.

I jumped when I heard my father's bedroom door slam. Draco held me until I stopped shivering and fell asleep in his arms for the second night in a row. 

It was a dreamless night, I woke when I heard my father leave the house. I was still in Draco's arms, I looked to see if he was awake, he was.

He didn't move neither did I. I whispered, "I don't know why you stay, all you ever see is weakness from me."

He smirked, "Yeah, your right. I should find somebody else."

I grimaced, "I don't want you too. I am actually tougher than this, I don't actually cry all the time and I am not a coward."

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to loose someone you love and your father is not exactly a charmer, which makes me wonder where you got your charm from." He said before kissing me.

"Any idea what time it is?" I asked.

"Nope, why? You gotta hot date or something?" He joked.

"Yeah, you jealous?" He looked shocked, "You see this pillow is just begging me to go back to watching that movie behind my eyelids."

He chuckled, "Ah, but do you know you have options here?"I gave him a confused look before he continued, "Well, you could go back to sleep or you stay awake," he kissed me, "And," kiss, "Let me," kiss, "Entertain," kiss, "You."

I grabbed a fist full of hair to hold him from breaking the kiss. We shifted so we were more comfortable, he started caressing my chest. I released my grip on his hair and let my hands roam down his back. I brushed my tongue against his lips and entered his mouth, we fought for dominance briefly before we explored each others mouths. I felt a growing discomfort in my jeans, suddenly he moved so that I was on my back and he was straddling me.

Our erections brushed each other. Our kiss broke, I moved my lips down his neck, letting my teeth graze his skin. He slipped his hand to my jeans and unbuttoned them. I bit his shoulder, he let out a moan and unzipped my jeans. He slid his hand up, tracing my muscles before circling back down my side. He stopped at my hip and messaged slow circles into my hip.

He kissed my neck, I wrapped my leg around his and flipped us so I was straddling him. I undid his jeans and started pulling them down, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. He moaned and stopped messaging my hip, he twisted his fingers through my hair. I pulled his jeans off in one motion; commando, nice.

I trailed around his erection, never actually touching it. I knew what I was doing, though I hated how I knew, I was enjoying it. I grabbed his erection and swiftly leaned up to lock lips with him. The kiss was passionate, he moaned again and broke the kiss.

"Dallas," He said breathily, "You are overdressed, should I fix that or can you."

I smirked, "I don't think I'm overdressed, but if you want," I reached for his wand, but my jeans were already gone.

"That's better." He pulled me back to his lips, my hand left his hard-on and rested on his waist. My leg slipped, I crashed onto his body, we were skin to skin everywhere. I broke the kiss and moved my hand back to his erection, I pumped my hand on his shaft. My lips left his skin only to meet it again at the base, I kissed everywhere but the shaft. I finally kissed the base of his shaft, then I licked around it, then I brought my tongue up to the tip. I took just the tip in my mouth, and sucked slightly drawing a moan from his lips.

"Dallas!" He let out when I bit the tip gently. I drew more of him into my mouth before pulling off.

I placed my fingers to his mouth, "Suck," I ordered, before taking him back in my mouth; he followed directions.

I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and started fingering him. He tightened slightly around my finger, nothing I wasn't used to, though I was using a different technique than I usually did with... never mind, this was supposed to be different. I put another finger in and scissored, as I pulled up to just the tip and slid back down his erection. He moaned again, and I slipped a third finger in. He wrapped one hand through my hair and the other up through my headboard.

I pulled my fingers out and pulled off of him, biting the tip slightly before licking the precum off. I looked to his face, his eyes were closed, I put the tip of my erection to his hole and pushed in slightly. I met his lips, as he moaned in pleasure. I pushed in and pulled out repeatedly, each time going deeper. I felt my abdomen tighten.

"Draco, I'm gonna..." I broke off as I came inside of him. When I was done, I pulled out and put my lips back to his tip. I sucked at just the tip until I felt his member shiver. I pulled away just as he released. I laid down next to him and he pulled me close.

"Dally, I'm not gonna to lie, that was amazing and surprisingly so for your first time on the giving end." He whispered.

I let out a harsh laugh, "Who ever said it was my first time?"

"I assumed it was because you said Johnny was your first guy and he had changed everything because he was."

"I never said he was my first, and just because he changed everything doesn't mean he was." I paused, and continued harshly, "You have to realize, my father abuses me when he's drunk and when he's sober, it's worse when he's sober. I can handle him beating the tar out of me when he's drunk. When he's sober, he usually can't get a girl to come home with him, so he settles for me."

"I don't know what you mean exactly." Draco whispered, he had slipped the emotional mask into place.

"My father raped me multiple times when I was younger, and when I hit puberty he forced me to treat him to whatever he wanted. If he wanted me to give him a blow job, he forced me to give him one; if he wanted it doggy-style, he forced me to give him doggy-style." I was getting mad, I wanted to be done talking about this.

"Oh, my father never beat me, but rape yes, forced sex as well." He whispered quietly, looking away.

We lay there in silence, until mother nature called. I got up and grabbed our jeans, passed him his pair and put my own on. Then I went to the bathroom, cleaned myself up and took care of business. 

I locked my bedroom door before we left the house. We walked to the Curtis's. We stopped outside the door when we heard a yell.

"What! We should have gone after him, he was upset about something last night. Oh no! I'm gonna be in so much trouble if Draco is missing!" Harry was yelling, we stepped through the door.

"I didn't know I was missing, did you Dally?" Draco said with chuckle.

"Couldn't have showed up if you were missing." I responded dryly, I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Hey, Superman, don't you have any food, other than chocolate cake?"

"What ever we have is in there, Dal." Darry yelled back.

I grumbled, and walked back into the living room, Harry glanced at me and summoned me over. "Where were you?"

I glared at him, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because Dallas, Draco doesn't just joke first thing in the morning and I think you had something to do with it."

"I was at my fathers house last night, and that's where I was this morning. Anything else?" I continued to glare at him.

"Yeah can you make sure Soda goes to work, Two-Bit got Pony to school so you don't have to worry about him." Darry said as he came into the room.

"Soda goes to work by himself, doesn't he." Harry asked.

"Yeah, but he might not go to work because he's still upset over Sandy." He said quickly, "He proposed to her, and she said no then she moved to Florida to live with her grandma."

"So, you want me to make sure he goes to work? Why can't Steve do it?" I said, as Steve came in.

"Why can't I do what?" Steve asked.

"You can't get Soda to work." I said, Darry grumbled as he pulled his boots on.

"I didn't say that, he wasn't here which is why I asked you."

"Soda ain't up yet? I'll go get him." Steve headed towards the bedroom. Draco came out of the bathroom, dressed in clean clothes.

"I still want you to make sure Soda gets to work, okay Dal?" Darry said, "Steve is Soda's best buddy if Soda doesn't want to go to work Steve will protest for a little bit but he will give into what Soda wants. I'm off, see you guys later."

I nodded as he left, "I understand, he'll be there."

Harry was glaring at Draco, I heard a thud come from the bedroom. I went the door and hesitated. "Steve they'll hear! Steve! Stop, they'll hear!" Soda stifled a giggle.

"They won't hear anything if you don't stop giggling. Now move your leg." Steve whispered harshly.

I opened the door, they jumped. Steve was on top of Soda, his hand in Soda's underwear. They had clear surprise on their faces, their expression changed and they looked like they were trying to think of excuses.

"Darry wants me to make sure you get to work. You go to work on time like you are supposed to, Darry doesn't find out about you two, and I forget I ever saw you." I negotiated, I so saw this coming, they are perfect for each other too.

"Oh Dal, thanks." Soda said, Steve nodded in appreciation.

"Don't mention it, besides, you guys are good and perfect for each other, wouldn't want to wreck that." I grinned, and stepped away shutting the door behind me.

"Did he just say we were perfect for each other?" Steve whispered in awe.

"I believe he said we were good and perfect for each other." Soda said, and if I saw his face I bet he was smiling.

"I thought he was homophobic." Steve whispered.

"Who cares, I got to get ready for work or Darry will find out, and if he finds out he will want to know that we've been doing this for almost a year." I gasped they had been together for a year, dang.

I walked into the living room. "Draco, what is with you today?" Harry asked, as I came into the room.

"Nothing, I'm in a good mood, deal with it." Draco said smugly, he saw me and winked.

Harry didn't miss it, "You do know why he's in this mood. What did you get laid or something Draco?" Harry was furious about it.

"As a matter of fact, I did, I told Dally about the chick when I ran into him on my way here this morning." Draco said.

Harry flinched at this, and looked confused, "Chick? I thought, I mean I know..."

"Chick, you know as in girl, female, person of opposite gender. Apparently, she's blond, thin, tough as nails and great in bed. Draco was detailed about her appearance, and I think I know who she is." I interrupted Harry and described myself.

Draco smirked, Harry still looked confused. "I'm gonna see if there's any thing to eat that I missed." I went back into the kitchen, I heard Draco explain that I didn't know he was gay, I smirked.

I noticed the Curtis's had apples, I grabbed one and started eating it. I walked back into the living room, Soda and Steve came in as well. Soda saw me and blushed before he went into the kitchen.

"Dallas, can I talk to you?" He called, I went back into the kitchen.

"What's up, Sodapop?" I said casually, eying him warily.

"I want to know what changed with you." He said calmly.

"What changed with me? I'll tell you when I walk you out." I said truthfully.

"When you walk me out?" He looked confused.

"I promised your brother in front of Harry, I at least have to walk you some distance until you are out of eyesight to be believable." I don't break promises, and he knew that too.

"Okay, that makes sense. Want some cake?" I shook my head and threw the apple core away and walked back into the living room.

Harry was sitting moodily watching tv. Steve waited for Soda to come out of the kitchen.

"This isn't cool, I don't want to be here today, let me hang out with you today Dallas!" Harry complained.

"I have a few errands I have to run, after I drop Soda off at work, but I can come back and get you two after." Steve looked shocked, I shrugged. Soda came out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth and then let's go, 'kay." He said as he went to the bathroom.

He came out a few minutes later. "Alright, let's go. Steve, earth to Steve. Come on let's go!" He pulled Steve out of the house by the hand, not that Steve really was protesting.

We got out of earshot and Steve started in on me, "I thought you weren't gonna come with..."

"Steve chill, he's just walking with us until we are out of eyesight of Harry. Now talk, what changed?" Soda commanded us both so easily.

"I met someone, I think I actually have feelings for them. They are never gonna replace Joh... Johnny in how much I cared about him. I'm never gonna care that much about anybody ever again, but I do like them."

They looked shocked, then Soda broke into a huge grin, "My, my, Dallas Winston, you do have a heart."

I chuckled, looked behind me and saw that we were well away from the Curtis house.

"Fellows I leave you here. Go to work, I mean it." I said, and walked in the direction of Tim's place.

(Read and Review please and thankyou... They go together see :D)


	12. Chapter 12

(This is kind of just a filler chapter. Very short, sorry)

Chapter 12

I walked to Tim's, figuring I would hang there for a bit to pretend I did the errands I don't actually have. A figure stepped out of the alley ahead of me.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Dallas Winston. Ya don't visit Brooklyn anymo'es, ya know?" He said, casually, two other guys stepped around him, surrounding me.

"You know, I do know that, been here for a while." I said just as casually.

"How ya been, Dally?" He said with a smile, holding his hand out.

I clasped it and returned the smile. "Been better, Trams. How 'bout you?"

"Like you says, I's been better. Ya 'members Ruse and Jet, 'ight." Trams indicated the other two.

"Yeah, I remember them. So what're you doing in Tulsa." I said.

"Gotta find a man by the name of Shepa'd, ya know." He pulled out his blade.

"Tim or Curly?"

"Ya know him?"

"Yeah, I was just heading over there, why do you want Shepard?" I started walking to Shepard's, they followed.

"Ya friends with 'em, Skitters?" I had almost forgotten the nickname that had caused fear to race through the streets of New York.

"If I ain't friends, I don't know 'em by name." He nodded, that's the way it was in Brooklyn. "So which Shepard did you want?"

"The oldest one, ya know." Trams put his blade away. "Ya got a lot mo'e questions then I last saw ya, what's with that?"

"It's been a long time, Trams. So how's everyone in Brooklyn?"

"Gang wars still rage. Queens is trying to take over, same old same, ya know." He shrugged.

"Yeah, how's Musk?" He smiled.

"Musk is carryin' my kid, can ya believe that, Imma be a father soon." Trams would make a good father.

"Really, that's great Trams, you'll make a great dad." I was happy for him.

"Ya think so, Skitters?"

"I know so. Besides if you weren't, your gang would have abandoned you long ago." Ruse and Jet nodded in agreement.

He smiled even bigger. I turned up the sidewalk and they followed.

"Hey, Winston. Who's that with you?" Tim yelled as we came up the sidewalk.

"New Yorkers, Tim." I said back with a smirk.

"What are New Yorkers doing in Tulsa?" He glared.

"They're friends. Meet Trams, Ruse and Jet. Buddies of mine from Brooklyn." He looked surprised.

"Oh yeah, you don't say." I nodded.

"Shepa'd, your aunt sent us to come see ya." Trams said.

"Hey, guys, how long you gonna be in town, Trams?" I asked.

"A couple days, you heading out." He said.

"Yeah, I'll see you all around." I headed back to the Curtis's. 

"Potter, have I told you lately that you're annoying." I heard Draco say.

"Do you think he's actually going to come back, I really don't want to just stay here." I stepped through the door.

"He doesn't seem one to break promises." Draco saw me, but made no notice of me.

"But he doesn't like me, oh why was I such an idiot and say that." Harry sat on the couch and put his face in his hands.

Draco met my eyes and mouthed that Harry had been like this since I had left. I grinned and laughed. Harry snapped his head up and flashed a glare at me.

"How long have you been here?" He tried to growl, I laughed again.

"Well, I walked up the steps and heard Draco say 'Potter, have I told you lately that you're annoying.' I came in when you said 'Do you think he's actually going to come,' blah blah blah. So only a few minutes." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." He said calmly.

"So, you guys wanted to go somewhere. Let's get out of here." I turned towards the door and left. I heard them get up and follow.

"So, where are you taking us, Dally?" Draco asked as I closed the gate to the Curtis's.

"Yeah, where are we going, Dallas?" Harry mimicked Draco's tone.

"Around town, unless you guys want to see a movie." I wondered what movies were playing.

"Movie?" Draco asked, Harry's eyes lit up.

"Dra-by, you know what a movie is. What movie are we gonna see?" Harry was excited.

"Of course I know what a movie is. It didn't occur to me that it would be an option." I gave him a questioning look, "It's still bright out. We can't really go to the drive-thru."

I laughed, "No, but we can go to the movie house. We can see what's playing and when it starts, if it doesn't start right away we can hang around town 'til it does start."

A movie sounded pretty good, although since we were going to a movie house we would have to pay. We were almost to the movie house, a short brunette was selling the tickets. I walked up to her, and started flirting asked her what we wanted to know.

I walked back to Draco and Harry, "You guys want to see the movie now, or we could come back later."

"Why not now? We are already here, any objections Dra-by." Harry seemed to be running on caffeine.

"Potter, the only objection I have is being called Dra-by. Let's go see this movie." Draco was getting into a worse mood the longer he spent with Harry.

"Malfoy, you were in such a good mood earlier, what happened?" Harry asked, I went and bought the tickets.

I walked back to Draco and Harry. "Come on guys, let's go in."

The movie was one of those beach movies. Draco sat on one side of me and Harry sat on the other, I figured keeping them separate would let Draco cool off.

Draco's Pov

Dallas had his arm on the back of his and my chair, he was playing with my hair. The movie was actually terribly boring, a bunch of chicks dancing around in their swimsuits, and the guys weren't even good looking.

I was really comfortable letting him play with my hair. Harry was watching the movie intently, so he didn't notice Dallas playing with my hair.

I had my arm on the armrest, I was caressing his side. He was shivering, he suddenly stopped playing with my hair and shuddered. He grabbed my hand stopping me. He moved so his lips were just millimeters away from my ear, even so I quickly put a privacy ward around us.

"I am really ticklish there." He hissed, he moved closer and brushed his lips against my jaw.

He sat back in his chair, Harry was still intent on the movie. He hadn't really moved. Harry suddenly jumped and grabbed Dallas's arm, I removed the privacy ward.

"Did you see that? The guys were holding hands, I bet they're dating." He whispered to Dallas.

"One of them was a chick, or did you miss the boobs." Dallas whispered back.

I chuckled quietly. Harry cringed and then laughed. He didn't let go of Dally's arm. I wanted to get him off Dally but Harry would know it was me. Dally took care of it though. He picked Harry's fingers off his arm and Harry pulled back his arm and looked at Dally sheepishly. Dally was facing the movie so he didn't see Harry's pathetic sheepish pout.

Dally was fidgety, and then he got up and left. Crap, really crap, I was stuck with Harry. I really didn't want to be here with him. I was about get up and leave as well when he came back. He brought popcorn and drinks. I relaxed as he handed out the refreshments and sat back down.

(So, I hit a writer's block. Any suggestions please! I need reviews and suggestions so please help a writer out? Anyhow I hope you enjoy... Luvs cassy)


	13. Chapter 13

(I hope this chapter make sense to everyone. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also shout out to vulcangirl1983! glad I could entertain you with this story, btw I love the vulcan part in your name... one of my friends is also a major trekkie as well.)

Chapter 13

After the movie, we walked around town. Dally was leading the way, we stopped at the gas station that we found Blaise. We talked to a bunch of people that Dally knew. Well, Dally talked to them, Harry flirted, and I glared at everybody.

Tim came over to Dally and clapped him in a hug. He whispered something in Dally's ears, Dally's eyes widened briefly and he nodded.

"I'll be there. Can I bring people?" Dally asked, Tim nodded and left.

"Where will you be?" Harry asked Dally.

"A drag race, Two-Bit and I have rarely missed one since we got hooked. We took Soda and Steve once and got them hooked as well." Dally responded with a grin.

"A drag race, cool! What exactly is a drag race, Dallas?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"You don't know what a drag race is, Potter?" I said unbelievably.

"And you do?" I nodded. "How?"

"Went to a couple with my father, it was the only thing he liked about the muggle world. The first time he took me to one was on my birthday a couple of years ago. He had just wanted to see how many people were there, they started a race while my father and I were there, we stayed for the entire race. We kept it from my mother only because it was a muggle thing, but it was one of the few things we bonded over." I said, as much as I hate to admit it, I was missing my father a bit.

"Sounds like you miss him." Dally said softly.

"Only for the good times." I paused, "I hate to ask, but maybe the Curtis's, and everyone else would want to go to the drag race."

Dally nodded, "Sure."

Harry pouted, "I still don't know what a drag race is."

I smirked and Dally laughed. "You'll find out later tonight, let's go to the Curtis's and invite the gang." Dally said turning to leave.

Dally's PoV

"Hey, Darry, have you ever gone to a drag race?" Harry asked while we sat in front of the tv.

"Yeah, not really my thing, fun, but not my thing." Darry answered. He was reading the newspaper in his chair.

"Speaking of drag races, Tim stopped by the station today and said there was a race tonight. Can I go with Steve?" Soda spoke up from his spot upside down on the couch. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the couch with my leg.

"Dally, you going to the race?" Darry asked me.

I nodded, "Bringing Draco, Harry, and I was going ask Two-Bit if he wanted to go too."

"You can go Soda. Pony, do you want to go?" Darry got up and went into the kitchen.

"I...Reading... Book... Started... Good." Translation 'I am reading this new book I just started, it's good.'

"Okay, Pony go back to your book." I said with a laugh.

"So, Pony and Darry aren't going, but Soda, Steve, Dally, Draco, me and... Two-Bit!" Harry shouted in excitement as said greaser walked in, he jumped up and ran over to Two-Bit and hugged him tightly.

"Hey! Now why can't I be greeted like this all the time?" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Because you are usually to lazy to return the enthusiasm." I said lazily.

"I'm lazy!" With that Two-Bit jumped on me and wrestled me to the ground, I wrestled back and flipped him over to pin him but he countered and pinned me instead. Once he had me pinned, he started tickling me.

"Ah! You bastard! Haha-ah! Curse you, Mathews!" I said through laughs, "Stop! Hahaha! Stop!" Two-Bit just tickled harder.

"Take it back, Winston!" I couldn't help it, laughed harder and shook my head.

He tickled harder, straddling me to get a better angle. His crotch brushed against mine, he was hard! I ignored it as he hit my really ticklish spot, and I started laughing so hard tears were welling up and I couldn't breathe any more. I gave up fighting and tried catching my breath. Two-Bit finally stopped tickling me and sat back on his haunches and watched as I started breathing normally. I realized he was still hard, he must have realized I noticed this because he got up real quick and helped me up.

"You okay, Dal? You're lookin' a little pale." He asked nervously, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Say, you wanna go to the drag races tonight?" I asked casually.

"Of course!" Two-Bit smiled and started playing with his black-handled switchblade.

"Alright, maybe we can get going, Steve can meet us there." Harry started whining.

"He could, but why so anxious, Harry, gonna hit on some drunk guys." Soda joked.

Harry blushed, Draco smirked and everyone else laughed, except Pony who was intent on his book. Steve walked through the doorway then.

"What's so funny?" He said, smiling when he caught Soda's eyes.

"Nothing, let's go!" Harry snapped, causing everybody to laugh again.

We started leaving, I was almost out the door when Darry's voice stopped me. "Take it easy, Dal, and have fun."

"I usually do!" I said returning his smile.

"Can you, uh, keep an eye on Soda?" He asked quietly.

"Dallas!" I heard Two-Bit yelling at me.

"I'm on my way!" I yelled back, and said quieter, "I can keep an eye on him, Darry, tell me why later, 'kay?"

He nodded and I left. 

"Hey, you made it!" Tim yelled to us, after we had wandered around for a while.

"Of course, I told ya I would be here." I said with a smirk.

"Your buddies from New York are here too. Come on we got a good place to watch the race."

"Alright, but I wanna race, you know!" I threw in a bit of a Brooklyn accent.

"Oh don't you start with the 'ya knows', been hearin' that all day." Tim said gruffly, I laughed.

"That's the Brooklyn accent for ya." I said.

"Dallas! I haven't seen you in a long time! You gonna race for me?" A hand clapped on my shoulder, I turned and laughed again. I seem to be laughing a lot recently, maybe it was a good thing.

"Hey, Ryan! You really want me to race for you?" I asked, ready to jump at the offer.

"Yeah man, you have always pulled through for me before. I really think you should race this time for old times sake." He said with a smile.

"Skitters is racin', this ought to be good." I heard Trams voice.

"Only for the usual deal, Trams, Ryan knows what I mean." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, thirty percent... It's the way you and I have always done business. Though, I don't know why you don't take more." Ryan shrugged.

I saw Soda trying to sneak away with Steve, "Soda! Where you going?"

Soda jumped, all eyes were suddenly on him. "I... Um... Steve and I were going to get popcorn and drinks."

"Get some for everybody, I'll buy, and... Um... Take Two-Bit, Harry and Draco with you, yeah?" Soda gasped, "So they can help ya carry stuff, your getting for eleven, so ya know."

Soda reluctantly nodded, they started leaving. I caught Draco's arm and whispered in his ear to keep an eye on Soda, he nodded and left.

"So, why ya whisperin' ta Blondie?" I turned back to Trams; Tim, Jet, Ruse, and Ryan were looking at me with laughter in their eyes.

"Darry, his older brother, told me to keep an eye on him. I ain't going to get drinks and crap so I told Draco to watch him for me." I noticed they were still dubious. "I can't be everywhere at once, and I promised his brother I would keep watch on him. Why he wants me to watch him, I don't know. So, about the race..."

"Yeah, let's make sure they know your racing for me." Ryan finally spoke up, I nodded.

Draco's pov

We got the refreshments and headed back to the rest of the group. I noticed Dally wasn't there, neither was the guy who wanted him to race. They were probably getting Dally ready to race.

"Here's drinks for everyone. Where did Dallas and Ryan go?" Harry was looking around like they would pop out and scare him.

"Went to go register Dally." Tim said.

"Cool, hey Steve and I..." Soda was interrupted by one of the New Yorkers, Trams, I think.

"Ya ain't going anywhe'es. Skitters was told ta keep watch on ya, so ya ain't going anywhe'es." I smirked, so I wasn't the only one keeping an eye on Soda.

"Why do you call him Skitters?" Two-Bit asked.

"Because when he ran with the gang in Brooklyn, he was scary. Before he would do anything really big he would get all skittery, like he was noivous, and eve'yone knew it. So, when he got higher up in ranks, he would bluff and start playin' skittery to fool anybody who was about to be soaked." Trams laughed, Two-Bit joined in.

"Oh, so before he jumped anybody he would get all shaky! Ha! He still does that! 'ts a good nickname for him." Two-bit said.

We heard a loud voice saying the races were about to start so we watched. They announced they racers and who they were racing for if they were racing for anybody. I whispered to Harry that he was about to see what a drag race was. The racers took off. Our group cheered, though it was more for the fact of the race because Dally wasn't racing yet.

Harry was awestruck. He started yelling about how cool it was. The next race was about to start, the announcer announced the racers. Dally was one of them. The race started. It was close the whole time. Dally won. We celebrated.

The rest of the night was filled with as much excitement as possible, Dally won all the races he was put in! Each time, there was a celebration with our group. 

We left the track late at night and went back to the Curtis's. Dally was walking with us, just to drop Soda off. He was gonna go to Tim's after, Soda was dropped off. Tim was having a party, Ryan was going to be there after he counted up Dally's winnings. Steve and Two-Bit had gone to Tim's instead of walking with us.

We got to the Curtis's, Darry was still awake. Soda yawned and went to his bedroom. Dally waited until the door was closed before he asked Darry a question.

"So, Darrel, why am I keepin' an eye on your brother when he goes out without you?" Dally asked quietly.

"Because somethings been bugging him since Sandy left him, he won't tell me what it is and I don't want him to get alone and do anything stupid." Darry looked at Dally with pleading eyes.

Dally nodded, "You don't want him to get lonely and start thinking about suicide." Darry nodded, and Dally continued. "I understand, I don't think he'd do it, but I understand. I'm gonna go, you gonna be okay, Superman?"

Darry nodded, and Dally left. Soon, Darry said good night and went to bed.

Harry and I started getting the memorial service ready for tomorrow, I sighed when I realized that Saturday was almost here.

(Btw, Trams, Ruse, Jet, and Ryan are oc, in case you couldn't tell. Also, I actually have never been to a drag race, but I plan to go to one this summer. Also, it would be really nice if I got some reviews, or else I'll will give you a vague ending... Like Dally and draco became really close friends, harry fell in love with a cashier at the local super market, soda got over sandy and his and steve's relationship became more known and then they all lived happily ever after... Blech I hate endings like that. So review pleeeeaaaase...)


	14. Chapter 14

(Hope this is good. I don't own any bit of the outsiders or harry potter... Or the snippets from the newsies that I am slipping in... Like when Two-Bit said 'yeah he was he but he put an egg in his shoe and beat it' a few chapters ago.)

Chapter 14

Dally's pov

I woke up, I was slightly disorientated. I remembered racing last night, I remember winning the races as well. Tim had a party, I went to that, I didn't drink. I was talking to some chick in Tim's gang. I wandered to my house late or early how ever you look at it. I don't exactly remember going to sleep or where I fell asleep at. Which could be problematic depending on if my father was home.

I opened my eyes. I was in my room. I got up and checked the door, locked. Good. I remembered most of last night, I wasn't hungover, I don't do drugs, I didn't drink anything I didn't get fresh or for myself so nobody slipped me anything. So why was I disorientated?

I got dressed in clean cloths. I don't remember having black jeans... Almost decided not to wear them, Saturday is coming up shortly, but I put them on anyway. They were definitely mine. I found a shirt and put it on with out paying too much attention to the color, it was dark though.

I left my room, still uncertain as to why I was disorientated. I ignored it, it wasn't a sense that something bad was going to happen, but more so that I should actually pay attention to the day. My father was sitting on the couch watching the news. I leaned on the door way and watch with him for a bit. He must have felt my presence because he turned to look at me for a moment and turned back to the TV.

"You going to a funeral, or something?" He sneered, "Why all black on a Saturday?"

I didn't show any emotion, "Because I felt like it."

So it was Saturday, great. The disorientation left. Puzzle solved great. I left the house and went to the Curtis's.

_

I was about to walk away, I couldn't do this today, I sat on the steps and lit a cigarette. I was debating actually going inside or leaving, leaving was sounding favorable. Two-Bit came up the sidewalk, so leaving was out.

"Hey, Dal. You goin' in yet." I shook my head, "Want some company?"

I blew a smoke ring, and debated it, if I said no he would go inside and I could leave, but if I said yes he would stay and we would talk about Johnny. He was the only one who knew Johnny loved me. He started to walk inside, I stopped him.

"Two-Bit, I wanna tell... You remember when... Um, you remember when you told me something about Johnny?" I stared across the street and blew a smoke ring.

Two-Bit sat down next to me. "Is that why your out here and not in there? Can't face knowing about him and never returning his feelings?"

"No, because the feelings between him and I were mutual and more then just brotherly. You know the first night I was out, we... He... I... How well can you keep a secret, Two-Bit?" I was focusing on a spot across the street.

"I can keep a secret, there is a lot you don't know that I haven't told anyone. The only reason I told you about Johnny is because he wanted you to know and he told me I could tell you, because he was planning something but he wasn't sure if he could follow through." I nodded.

"Did you ever find out if he followed through?" I asked, I was slightly nervous. I was shaking a little bit.

"Yeah, he told me before he left town, said he thinks it worked but he wasn't entirely certain. He said you..." I interrupted.

"I loved him, you know?" I said, still not looking at him.

"Really? That's great! So can you tell me what his plan was?" he asked with a slight laugh, I turned to him.

"He told you he had feelings for you the day before I got out, right?" He nodded, "Did he tell you when he put his plan in action?"

"He said he put it into action the night you got out." I nodded, I knew exactly what his plan had been.

"He... Um... He pretty much told... I mean, uh, showed me how he felt, and like I said the feeling was mutual." I said with a smirk.

"So he did tell you, wait... What do you mean, he showed you?" He looked surprised.

"Well, if I recall correctly, I was sleeping and when I woke up I was bound, blindfolded and naked. He kissed me before he started caressing me and..." Two-bit interrupted me.

"I get the picture, so you were bound and blindfolded?" He said with a smile on his face. I nodded, "Kinky. So how did you find out it was him?"

"His cologne. I smelled it before I fell asleep that night, and the next day I was able to find out for certain who it was." I said, it was easier to tell Two-Bit than it had been to tell Draco.

"So, did you realize you loved him before or after he put his plan into action?" Two-Bit seemed to understand perfectly.

"Before. Spent the whole time in the cooler trying not to think about him, so nobody would see something I didn't want them to see." He looked confused. "That dark skinned muscular body with sweat glistening over his thin frame."

He shifted uncomfortably, "Ok, ok, I get it. Very nice picture."

"I know, that's why I had to try to not think about him." He laughed.

"I bet you also spent the whole time making sure you didn't drop the soap." I laughed, and got up to go inside. "Where you going?"

"Inside, you need help up or you stayin' out here?" I offered him a hand up. He accepted and we went in.

Draco and Harry had gotten all the pictures of Johnny that Darry had and set up shrines around the living room. I looked around before stepping back outside with Two-Bit.

"I'm gonna need you to keep me from breaking down and crying in there. So, crack jokes or something." I figured he would have but seeing all the shrines for Johnny was depressing.

"So, you want me to act natural? Easy, I'm gonna be actin' natural just to keep my self from falling apart, it's how I got through the funeral." Two-Bit said calmly.

I nodded and turned back inside, Two-Bit followed.

_

It was going to be a long day. I didn't cry as much as I thought would, actually quite the opposite. After the initial shock of seeing all the pictures, Two-Bit grabbed a picture.

"Remember when this one was taken. We had all just gone swimming. Glory, that was good day, I don't remember that kid ever talking so much." Two said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, to think that he was making us laugh at ourselves more then you were when this picture was taken." Darry held up a picture.

Eventually, we stopped using the pictures and just started talking about all the good times we had with Johnny, rare as they were. We were soon laughing over one incident or another that involved Johnny. Two-Bit stayed by my side the whole day. I was glad for it, I liked Draco, but he didn't know Johnny like we did.

_

It was late when we finally left the Curtis house. I was walking with Two-Bit over to his house, I was gonna sleep on the couch.

"Hey Dal?" Two-Bit asked suddenly. I grunted as I lit a cigarette. "I know you won't tell a soul, but could I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah, sure, Two-Bit. I'll take it to my grave if that's what you want." I said calmly, and Two-Bit knew I meant it as a promise.

"So, you know earlier, before we went into the Curtis house?" I nodded, I had pretty much spilled my guts to him. "Well, you know how I told you it was a nice image?"

I couldn't see where he was going with this, but I told him what I thought. "Two-Bit if your trying to tell me that your interested in guys, I don't want to hear it. The way I see it is that at most your bi, because you just don't seem like you'll give up you're blonds completely but you also don't seem like you are totally opposed to going with guys."

He look shocked, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. He quickly went back to his normal self and cocked a grin and sent it my way. "Wow, Dally! Never thought you'd figure it out that quickly!"

"I don't have a problem with bisexuals but if you start flirting with me more than usual, I'll knock ya to the moon." I said it casually but I glared at him so he knew I was serious.

"Ok, and Dal?" He looked like he was changing the subject, I was fine with that I didn't really want to talk about his sexual preferences in the middle of the night while walking to his house.

"Yeah?" I finished the cigarette I had and tossed it into the street.

"The conversation we had this morning before going into the Curtis's, I'm not going to tell anyone. That was between you and Johnny, yeah?" He had stopped outside his door.

"Yeah it was, you just happen to know about it." I nodded in appreciation.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dal." Two-Bit said with a grin, as he stepped inside with me close behind.

(so I am working on another ff, I actually am not to thrilled about it. My exbestfriend wrote it and to smite her I am going to put it on here just cause she told me not to. I know it's a mean thing to do, but she decided we weren't going to be friends any more, and I have been nothing but nice to her... And I'm sick of it so it's coming on here. Also I put a one-shot up. Oh! Big thing! It might take me a while to get the next chapter up, like maybe it won't be up until august. This is due to the fact that I will be staying with my mom for the month of July and I don't know how lenient she will be about letting me use the computer and Idk if her computer will let me update on her, my stepmom's doesn't. Hopefully it doesn't take to long to update or if it does, I'll have multiple chapters for you. Luvs Cassy!  
>P.s. Please review!)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

(Nothing to extreme, a few picturesque phrases like his pale skin glistening, his platinum blond hair a shade darker and dripping... But nothing real slashy at all. A minor fight with no real reason behind it, just a teenager stepping out of his comfort zone that everyong else is used to. Don't own the characters, just the plot. Hope you enjoy.)

Chapter 15

I woke up. Two-Bit's sister was staring at me. She yelled for Two-Bit, saying I was awake. I growled at her to shut up.

"You shouldn't say that, Dallas. You talk in your sleep, you know." She said with an owlish look in her face.

"So," I don't remember dreaming anything, "Why were you watching me sleep anyway, ya little creep?"

"You were talking and it sounded really interesting so I was watching to see if you would wake up while you talked, also Keith told me to let him know when you woke." She said almost innocently.

"So, did I actually say anything interesting?" She didn't answer because Two-Bit walked in.

"You two getting along in here?" Two-Bit said with his trade-mark grin in place.

"Dallas talks in his sleep!" Two-Bit's sister said smirking at me.

Two-Bit laughed, "So, what else is new?"

I gasped, as did Two-Bit's sister before she said, "You mean to tell me that him talking in his sleep isn't news?"

Two-Bit laughed again. "The whole gang knows he talks in his sleep, it's the only time we don't have to guess if he's lyin' or not."

I threw one of the couch pillows at him, missed and settled for glaring at him.

"So what did Dal say this time?" Two-Bit took the round-about way but he was caught up to our conversation.

His sister looked at me. "Don't you want to know what you said before anybody else does?"

She just wanted to know if she might be able to use it as blackmail against me one day. "I don't really keep much from Two-Bit as it is, so why should this be any different?"

She scowled, "Well, I don't think I'm going to tell you, since you don't seem to care one way or the other."

I shrugged and rolled over to go back to sleep, then thought of something and said, "Hey, Two-Bit, I gotta tell you something later, kinda has something to do with yesterday."

Two-Bit jumped on me, causing me to grunt under his weight. "No, Dal, tell me now! Two-Bit need to know now." He whined and begged like some kind of kid.

He leaned on me and wrapped his legs around me, he was hard. I briefly wondered if something I was doing was turning him on. His sister asked sarcastically, "Glory, Two-Bit could you get any weirder? I mean seriously after what Dallas said in his sleep, I'm starting to think you two are gay."

Two-Bit shifted uncomfortably, brushing his erection closer to me. I said, "I said something in my sleep, and Two-Bit is acting normal... Well, normal for him, and you think we are gay. Two-Bit, I think there's something wrong with your sister."

Two-Bit snuggled closer, and said "You only think there's something wrong with her, I know there's something wrong with her."

"You said you were in love with him, but now you aren't certain if it is him you love or some other guy." Two-Bit's sister said.

"No, no, no, what were the exact words?" Two-Bit asked.

"'I loved him, but what if he had said I could love another or love him, which man would I choose?' Sounded like a girl fussing over boyfriends." She said with a slight giggle as I rolled over and pushed Two-Bit off the couch to glare at her.

"You really think that makes me gay? Glory, I dreamt I was Silvia choosing between me or Tim." I lied with a harsh laugh.

Two-Bit laughed as well, but remained on the floor. Two-Bit's sister scowled, "Well, I guess that makes sense, for you Dallas. But Two-Bit is still weird."

"Yeah well at least I can admit it, little sis, unlike you." Two-Bit grumbled from the floor. "Dallas you should come down here and let me hold you again, you would make a really good teddybear."

"I think it's comments like that that makes her wonder about your sexual preferences." I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, I suppose so, well at least you never have to wonder about my sexual preferences Dal." Two-Bit said thoughtfully.

"Why does he never have to wonder about it, Keith, I'm your sister and I wonder about it everyday."

"The thing about Keith and I not keeping much from each other is that we don't keep much from each, so basically Two-Bit knows what I know, and I know what Two-Bit knows. I know that Two-Bit digs blonds and swiping stuff." Two-Bit laughed at my statement.

"Dal, you don't even realize how right you are!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

I thought about that, then I thought about what I had said, and what I knew about Two-Bit. He was bisexual, he dug blonds, and... What. What else. There was definitely something else, but what was it?

"So, Two-Bit, can you take me to the mall, I want to hang out with some of my friends." Two-Bit's sister asked suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know, only if Dal wants to go with." Two-Bits sister sighed and shrugged like the fight was lost.

"I don't know, we were together all day yesterday, you sure you can handle me longer than that?" I joked with him.

"Sure, why not? Though if you have some hot date I totally understand." Two-Bit winked.

"Oh, well your in luck I don't actually have anything to do today. So, I'm fine with going to the mall." Two-Bit's sister's eyes lit up.

"Really! Oh that is so cool! Dallas, you are the greatest!" She started exclaiming.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it." I said getting up, I went to the bathroom to relieve myself.

I was almost done when somebody knocked on the door. I told them to wait a minute, the door opened just as I was zipping up. I about turned around to hit them, but they wrapped their arms around me, effectively blocking my attack.

"Calm down, buddy. I just wanted to ask you something." It was Two-Bit, I felt myself relax. He released me, I turned to face him and finished buckling my jeans. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to get Draco and Kathy and go do something later, like a double date?"

"Why Draco?" I don't remember saying anything about liking Draco to Two-Bit.

"Because I know you Dal, you are interested in him. I know this because you do talk in your sleep. When you stayed on Tuesday, you were talking about how you were looking forward to spending the day with him. You know for sleep talker you are pretty coherent, most sleep talkers just say random things that don't make sense, but you actually make sense."

"Did anybody else hear me say that?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "My mom had already gone to work, and my sister had just left the house when you said it. I was on my way back into my room when I heard you say his name, I continued walking through the room and heard the rest of what you said. Your exact words were 'Draco, I'm excited to see you, sexy.' I didn't tell anybody, figured you would either hate me or kill me."

"Thanks, I'm glad you can keep secrets, Two-Bit," There was a knock on the door.

Two-Bit's sister yelled, "Come on, I want to go to the mall."

Two-Bit quickly opened the door, revealing his sister, seeing that we were both in the bathroom, she was in shock. "Yeah, well Dal and I were talking. Dally we can finish this conversation later, but what about the double date idea?"

"Maybe, gotta figure out if our dates actually want to go." I said casually, his sister was still gaping at us.

"Well if you guys are trying to convince me that you aren't gay, your doing a terrible job of it." She finally said.

"Yeah, well you got it slightly wrong, you see Two-Bit is actually bisexual and I'm the gay one, and you interrupted our conversation about how we were going to break it to you." I said seriously, she would probably would think I was lying.

"That actually makes sense, but as much as I am teasing you about it, I can't actually see it. You're a pretty convincing liar, Dallas." She turned and left at that.

Two-Bit smirked at me, "You know it's a shame that was the truth."

"I know, but I'm glad she didn't think it was the truth, I'm not ready for a bunch of people to know yet." I said quietly.

Two-Bit nodded, "Yeah, we should go, before she comes back."

VHVHVHVH

After we dropped his sister off, saying she should get a ride from a friends, we headed to the Curtis's. We walked in, and Two-Bit shouted out to see if anyone was home. Pony shouted back from the couch. Two-Bit shouted and jumped on Pony.

"Hiya, Pony!" He said happily.

Pony groaned and pushed him off, grumpily. I sat down in Darry's chair and watched as Two-Bit struggled to get comfortable.

"Anybody else here, Pone?" I asked casually, though I heard the shower shut off.

"Draco is, Soda and Darry are working, Steve came by and left with Soda, Harry went with them." Pony said going back to his book.

I nodded, and met Two-Bit's eyes, Two-Bit moved his eyes to the door way behind me and held them there for moment then looked away. I looked behind me. Draco was standing in the doorway, in a towel and only a towel. His pale skin glistening with water, his platinum blond hair a shade darker and dripping, his whole body rippling when he caught me checking him out. I made eye contact and gave him a real smile.

I turned back to Two-Bit, "Two-Bit, you gonna be ok?"

Two-Bit looked at me curiously, and Draco spoke up, "Looks like you have a slight 'head' problem. Hey, Pony, do you know where Darry put my clean clothes?"

Two-Bit shifted and hid his problem, Pony didn't look up from his book as he responded, "Why do you need clothes?"

"Yeah, why do you need clothes, Dra-by?" I said turning to Draco, he blushed at the use of his nickname, his pale skin barely dusted in pink. I changed my tone and continued, "Oh. Pony, he looks like he wants to get dressed and he has no clean clothes to do so."

"Let him wear what he's wearing now, Dal." Two-Bit said jokingly.

I glanced at him, then at Pony, who was still reading his book, getting frustrated with us, "Why can't he wear what he's wearing now?"

I turned around and repositioned myself in the chair, smirking slightly. "Because Two-Bit, Draco and I are going to Buck's for a bit and Draco is in just a towel, you might favor it, but I would prefer something with a little more... Um..."

"Fabric!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Not the word I was thinking, but we can go with that." I noticed Pony's ears had grown red when I said he might favor it.

"Is he really only in a..." Ponyboy looked up and seeing Draco clad in just a towel, his ears got even redder. "Towel. Clothes... Clean... Um... In... Room... Darry's. I mean, clean clothes are in Darry's room." Ponyboy managed to stammer out, while he took in Draco's glorified body. "I have to... Um... Go to the bathroom."

Pony practically ran out of the room, but not before I saw his hurry, he had a problem in the upper jeans area. Draco left the room to find clean clothes in Darry's room. I made eye contact with Two-Bit and we both started laughing really hard.

VHVHVHVH

After Draco was dressed, we were about to leave when Pony spoke up.

"You guys are leaving?" He asked. Two-Bit said yeah and Ponyboy continued. "Could I go with you?"

"We're going to Buck's, and I thought Darry didn't want you to go there." I said slightly annoyed.

"What Darry doesn't know won't hurt him, so can I come with or not?" Pony said with a bit of an attitude.

"Fine. I won't tell him, but if Darry finds out I'm not dealing with him." I said with the same amount of attitude back to him.

Pony nodded and said, "Let's go."

VHVHVHVH

I didn't want to go to Buck's, and apparently neither did Two-Bit because he turned the opposite direction when we got to the turn off. Pony noticed.

"I thought we were going to Buck's." Pony said.

"I lied, we're going somewhere else." Two-Bit said easily, taking the blame for my lie.

"You sure we're not going just because you guys don't want my brothers to kill ya?" Pony said slightly angrily.

"Why are you so bent on getting your brothers angry at you? You want someone mad at you, you're getting me pretty close." I said threateningly.

"You don't scare me, Dallas." Pony said icily, stopping in his footsteps.

Two-Bit stopped walking, and turned to Pony, "Watch it, Pony."

"Tough, so I'll just sit back and stay weak. You were the one who told me to get tough, Dal, get tough and you don't get hurt, remember that, Dal, remember that?" Pony said keeping an icy tone.

"When did I say that?" I snapped at him, I didn't remember ever saying that to Pony.

"The night Johnny died, you remember that at least, don't you?" Pony said harshly.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis do you want your fucking ass kicked?" I threatened calmly and quietly.

"You couldn't catch me." Pony said just as calmly and quietly.

I was beyond furious at him, "I'll give you a head start, Kid!" There was no emotion, I was serious, I was gonna kick his ass.

Pony must have realized I was serious because he turned around and ran. I counted to five out loud before I chased him. I caught him about a block down, tackled him and socked him hard in the gut. It was gonna bruise. I got up and pulled him to his feet.

"You lip off like that again, and I won't go so easy on ya." He nodded, he knew I had been easy on him and he knew I was promising him that I wouldn't go easy on him next time.

He finally caught his breath, "When'd you get so fast, Dal?"

I smirked, "There are some things you don't know about me and some things you will never know. If I knew how I got so fast, I would tell you."

"So, that's one of the things I will never know about you?" I nodded, we started walking back to Two-Bit and Draco.

"You guys ok now? We don't have to separate you do we?" Two-Bit questioned so seriously I had to laugh at him.

"I'm better, but if you ever mouth off like that again..." I turned to Pony at the last bit, "I don't care what mood I'm in, I will do actual damage."

(please read and review. I am almost done with this story have a few chapters left so review please.)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We had gone to the Dingo instead of going to Buck's. Pony didn't lip off any more, but his presence was annoying me. Draco and Two-Bit were keeping my annoyance level down though.

As we walked around the Dingo, we talked to some people, argued with others, but I felt like I was on autopilot. Then, I saw her. She was talking to another guy, but I figured she was pretty faithful and she was just talking to him. I nudged Two-Bit, and nodded in her direction.

He smiled at me and we started walking toward her. We stopped a few feet away, and Two-Bit was about to call out to her. He hesitated as her arms wrapped around the guy she was talking to and their lips met. Two-Bit gasped, closed his mouth and turned and walked away.

That was the match that lit my fuse, I exploded. "Kathy! What the HELL! "

She jumped and quickly pushed the guy off her, "I told you I had a boy..."

"Oh, don't even hand out that bull, we saw you kiss him. He wasn't making the first move, you were!" I would have hit her if she was a guy.

"Don't tell Two-Bit!" She begged. "I'll do anything, Dallas."

I snorted, "Don't tell Two-Bit! Ha! You'll do anything, Christ, some cheap whore you are!" I turned and started walking away. "And I'm not going to tell my best friend, I have to make sure the image of you cheating on him isn't going to scar him." I yelled as I walked away.

"He saw?" She questioned barely loud enough for me to hear.

I kept walking. Two-Bit deserved better, sure he slept around, but he didn't sleep around if he was in a relationship. He didn't cheat on his girls.

We found Two-Bit leaning against the opposite side of the building, smoking a cigarette with a dark hooded look in his eyes.

"Thanks, Dal." He said breaking the silence, he was staring off into the distance, the look smoldering. If looks could kill...

"She doesn't deserve you, Bitson." I said quietly, using Two-Bits second nickname, used rarer than his actual name and only by the gang.

He smiled, the dark look gone immediately, as if it had never been there. "I know, it don't upset me that she cheated, what upsets me is now we have to cancel our date."

I laughed, "Glory, Two-Bit, that shouldn't bug you, I hadn't confirmed it with my date yet. We can make it a guys' night out, hell, we could go out tonight. What do ya say, Pony? Draco?"

"I would, but tomorrow's a school day, so I can't." Pony said glumly, I cheered inwardly. I really did not want him tagging along.

"How about you, Draco?" Two-Bit said, happier now that we were still gonna go out and have a good time.

"I don't see why not. I have to send a letter to Profes... Someone and get them to help me with getting access to my funds so I can pay Darry rent, but after that I should be able to." Two-Bit laughed.

"You have to send a letter? Why don't you just call them or are they so old they don't know what a phone is?" Two-Bit laughed even harder when Draco said it was the second one.

The conversation carried to other topics, day grew on. Between lunchtime and dinnertime we left the Dingo.

VHVHVHVH

We started walking, Two-Bit pointed out an owl in the sky. It circled a few times, before it flew away and dropped something.

"I have never seen an owl in the daytime before." Pony said.

"Really? They are all over the London area, where Harry and I are from." Draco said calmly.

"London? Like London, England?" Two-Bit asked, disbelief written on his face. Draco nodded, and Two-Bit continued, "You two don't even have an accent, I was wondering where you were from."

"Smaller villages in England, but they are around London nonetheless. I have seen them throughout the country side." Draco explained.

Two-Bit nodded in understanding. He then saw something, "Hey, what's that?" He bent to pick it up, it looked like an envelope. "Hey, Draco, it's got your name on it."

"Yeah, want to open it and read it?" Draco said, I suddenly felt funny, like something was wrong.

I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it felt like it had when Johnny had been jumped. I looked towards Ponyboy and saw that he was in no danger, that I could see. I looked around, we were in greaser territory, actually we were just in front of the Curtis house. The feeling wouldn't go away, it was getting stronger as well. I tried ignoring it as I focused on Two-Bit opening the letter and reading it.

"'Dear Mr. Malfoy, we would like to inform you of your acceptance into A.W.I.T.S.* We appreciate your previous work with G.W.B.** and welcome your traded interest. We are pleased to know you will be able to begin at the start of the new month. Thank you for your patiences and we will be looking for to seeing you. Professor M. M.' Wow, it all sounds so official." Two-Bit said.

"Let me see that. Looks like I won't have to send that letter after all." Draco said happily.

We went inside, Harry was on the couch in the living room and appeared very grumpy. He was glaring at something in the room. We stepped into the living room. An old woman was standing stiff in a long gown, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She appeared rigid and very uptight.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see you did receive your letter I sent you, that was an exact copy of the correspondense I received on the matter we had discussed." She was very formal, overly business like.

"Professor McGonagall, pleasantries avoided, I see. How are things in our side of the world?" Draco said, putting his mask in place and very formal. It confused me a little why he said our side of the world, when he was from London.

"The Ministry is concentrating efforts on getting you and Mr. Potter back to our side as well as working for them. They are unable to locate you, much to their disappointment." She stood rigidly.

"And the efforts on the school?" I realized that this was as informal as Draco and the woman would get.

"Progressing, the students are adapting to the changes in staff, and the building is undergoing relief and we did not take in any new students last year and the returning students stayed home to repair the damage done to families. This year, the students have all returned. For the students who missed much of their seventh year, we are offering a make up year for the full completion of the students schooling." She pointedly said.

"Students such as myself and Harry?" Draco said coolly.

Professor McGonagall gave a stiff nod, "Yes, which Mr. Potter seems to be having trouble comprehending that it is an offer you do not have to accept."

Draco nodded. "Understandable, some people don't go back to school if they don't want to or have to."

Two-Bit, Pony and I had subconsciously shifted into our rumble stances. Relaxed but ready to fight, the old woman had overstayed her welcome. Her eyes flashed to us.

"Understand this, Mr. Malfoy. The muggles you have chosen to stay with, are far beneath your family's monetary status. They are probably lying, thieving and untrustworthy, I hope your day goes well." She walked out of the house briskly.

Draco waited a moment, turned to go but Harry's voice stopped him. "She doesn't deserve it, besides everyone knows she is not as understandable of muggles as Dumbledore was. She is a strong believer of pure bloods being of high worth, but she put on an act while Dumbledore was in office, now she has to keep it up. No offence but she would have made a 'fantastic' Slytherin." Harry's voice was calm, cool and collected with a hint of sarcasm versus his normally childish whine that was usually present.

Draco smirked, "Not all snakes are or were bad, just like not all lions are or were good. The end result was bound to happen by the way the person was not the house selection."

"True." Harry said grumpily.

VHVHVHVHVH

The feeling I had that something was wrong would not go away, it lasted the whole time that old hag McGonagall was here. I was trying to ignore it, but it kept getting worse...

(Nia- Days and where Dallas slept that night.

Sunday-Woke up, in hospital, dreamless

Monday-in hospital, dream

Tuesday-Left hospital, call Draco beautiful. Two-Bit's place, dreamless

Wednesday-kissed Draco, returned Buck's car, brought blaise in. Buck's, slept with Draco, dream

Thursday-visits Johnny's grave, fought with Tim, Dallas learns of magic. his dad's, slept with Draco, dreamless

Friday-slash, find out about Steda, told steve and soda he met someone, new yorkers came, go to the movies, drag race, party at tim's. His dad's, alone, dad home though, dreamless

Saturday-told Two-Bit his sexual preference, Johnny's memorial service, learned of Two-Bit's preference. Two-Bit's place, dreamless

*A.W.I.T.S.- American Wizarding Investments of Trust and Savings

**G.W.B.- Gringotts Wizarding bank

A/n seemed like it was nescessary to get the days on here, so it didn't get so confusing.)


	17. Chapter 17

(first thing first, iloveyournamehere you are awesome, I want to thank you for taking the time to read this story and review every chapter so far! Secondly, there is lemon, lemon, lemon and lets see, what's this more lemon AND mild slash... Cool!)

Chapter 17

The feeling I had that something was wrong would not go away, it lasted the whole time that old hag McGonagall was here. I was trying to ignore it, but it kept getting worse...

VHVHVHVHVH

Dm pov

I couldn't believe the nerve of that woman, undermining our choice to stay out of school now that we were done. We had learned more our seventh year outside of school than we had in. I know Harry learned more than I had, and I had learned quite a bit more out of school.

After we had calmed down a bit, we sat around the tv, Two-Bit turned it to Mickey Mouse and we watched for a while.

Pony went to his room claiming he had homework, I'll believe that. Harry followed claiming he was gonna help Pony with his homework, that I don't believe but I wasn't going to say anything about it. After about a moment, Two-Bit spoke up.

"Draco, would you have gone as Dallas's date if the double date had worked out?" He said distractedly, he was watching Mickey.

I looked to Dallas, he wasn't looking at me but he started to speak. "I would have asked myself but the whole thing with Kathy messed that up. If I didn't know Two-Bit better, when he suggested you be my date I would have hit him, but as it is I know Two-Bit and he knows everything about me." He met my eyes and then appreciatively checked out my body and continued. "Almost everything."

"Dal, I know everything about you, don't deny it." Two-Bit spoke up. "If not list five things I don't know about you."

"One, Johnny was really gentle the first night I was out of the cooler, and I liked it gentle, but only from Johnny. Two, I had several wet dreams about him before that had happened. Three, my dad abused me sexually when I was younger. Four, Draco and I kissed on, what was it Wednesday? Yeah, Wednesday. Five, him and I have slept together." Dallas said calmly, Two-Bit was staring at him, his mouth hanging open.

"I was being re-het-or-cal-ness, and that's only three, because I knew about the wet dreams, and your dad." he added the last part about Dally's dad almost shyly.

"Fine, but now I think you know everything about me. When I say slept together, I mean that in both meanings of the word." Dallas smirked at Two-Bit's expression.

We sat in comfortable silence watching Mickey still. Dallas spoke up, in a different tone than before.

"I lied this morning, when I said I dreamt I was Silvia. I didn't actually dream anything last night, but I figured that was as good an excuse as any for what I had said." Dally said hesitantly.

"I know. When I said it's the only time we don't have to guess whether you are lyin' or not, it's the only time that we're certain you tell the truth about yourself. I figured you were talking about Johnny and Draco." Two-Bit said just as hesitantly. He looked over to Dally for confirmation, who nodded.

We sat in silence again, a slight tension hung in the room.

"Draco, you didn't answer my question, would you have been his date?" Two-Bit asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, I would have. My question for you is when are we going out tonight?" I answered with a casualness to my tone.

Two-Bit flashed an award winning smile my way. "We can go when ever we feel like it, I don't think we feel like it yet, though."

I noticed Dallas smirk and I looked back at Two-Bit. "Good point, we don't feel like it yet."

VHVHVHVHVH

"Dallas! Come dance with me!" Two-Bit yelled over the sound of the bad music. Dallas and him were head-over-heels drunk.

"Only because your getting over Kathy and you are my best friend." They headed to the dance floor and started slow-dancing.

I swear that Two-Bit character is a real clown.

Dallas's pov

We danced close to each other, but I think that was partly due to the fact that we were holding each other up. Man, were we drunk! I looked at Two-Bit and giggled, he giggled back.

"Dallas I have a secret to tell you!" He said loudly. I grinned and nodded, that kindof hurt my head. He put his lips next to my ear and whispered kinda loudly, "I love ya, Dal, like a brother but I gotta admit I have a huge crush on you right about now."

I laughed, the alcohol was making my brain fuzzy and my body loose. "That's a good secret!"

I looked him in the eyes, he grinned and laughed with me. Glory, was I tipsy. How many beers had I had, and how many had Two-Bit had because he was drunker far worse than I was. I giggled again and reached one of my hands up to his face. I grabbed him chin and kissed him. He was hesitant at first, I think alcohol was involved, but he kissed back. The kiss wasn't long or nothing, it was a good kiss. I pulled back first and giggled again when Two-Bit broke into a huge smile.

"Glory, Dal! You sure know how to make a man happy!" He said loudly.

I grinned back. "Well I heard rumors and you get all those girls, I wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Two-Bit, I declare you to be an amazing kisser."

He grinned again, "Oops, we forgot about your boyfriend."

I blushed but it quickly faded, I was too drunk to be embarrassed. We stopped dancing, and walked back to Draco, I was leaning on Two-Bit so I wouldn't fall on my face. Glory, was I drunk.

Draco was talking to some guy who looked vaguely familiar. I couldn't remember where I had seen him.

"Hey! Aren't you a looker!" Two-Bit shouted to him.

Draco turned to us, "Two-Bit, you realize this is a guy."

Two-Bit nodded, "My bi-dar is going off though, and I say he is a looker. Hey, haven't I met you before?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Gregory Vince, call me Greg, though. Two-Bit and Dallas, right?"

We nodded, "Blaze, that's who you are, you burn the school down."

"Actually, I didn't, just can't exactly give away my real name." He said with a smile.

I laughed, I was really giddy. Two-Bit helped me sit down, and started flirting with Blaze or Greg or who ever he was. Draco sat down next to me and I heard Two-Bit ask the guy if he wanted to dance, they disappeared.

"Draco, I don't drink, so this is hitting me really hard." I said quietly, I wanted to sleep but sleep was a bad thing. "I kissed Two-Bit."

"I know, we'll get you out of here, and I take away some of the effects of the alcohol, so you can sleep it off." He paused, "I know, I saw, you guys are drunk and you are best friends, it's fine."

I grinned, "It won't happen again, and it only happened 'cause we are drunk."

"Come on we're gonna get you out of here, and it didn't only happen because your drunk but it's okay, if Blaise and I were drunk, the same thing would happen between him and I." Draco hauled me up and we went upstairs to the room Buck kept for me.

I started fumbling for the key as we got closer. Draco reached down to his leg and pulled out his wand, I couldn't find my key. He unlocked the door and we went in. He turned on the light and shut the door and led me to the bed and set me down.

"Draco, I can't find my key to this room!" I exclaimed, my head was spinning.

He reached for my inside pocket of my leather jacket, and pulled the key out. I looked at him incredulously.

"Glory! Draco, you are my hero!" I reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed back, but he was careful about it and it didn't last as long as I would have liked.

"Dally, your drunk. You need to sleep it off." He waved his wand at me and mumbled something. "I just took away any possible concussion, take your jacket off and go to sleep."

I struggled to get out of my jacket, it was probably as difficult of a time as Houdini had getting out of his straitjacket. Draco helped me out of it. He hung it up, and put the key back in it.

I laid back on the bed and was suddenly really comfortable. I saw Draco was starting to leave.

"Draco, can you stay with me tonight? I want you too." I said quickly, I really didn't want him to leave.

"Sure Dally." He came over and I pulled him down into my arms he waved his wand and mumbled some sort of gibberish sounded like "Wind gaurdian levie oh sah."

He moved the wand a little bit and I heard the distinctive click of the lightswitch and the lights went out. He put the wand down and wrapped his arms around me. I quickly fell asleep.

VHVHVHVHVH

Oh Christ! It fucking hurt to think! Speaking of thinking, What The HELL was I thinking! Oh, I know! Let's get drunk with Two-Bit, it's all good! Glory, it hurt. I opened my eyes, ouch, shut. There is no way I am getting up today, it hurts to think it hurts to breathe, it hurts to see. Christ, what next it hurts to eat, to hear?

"You awake, Dally?" The voice was a whisper, I would have liked Johnny's, but I'll settle for Draco's.

"Yeah," I growled, fuck growling hurt!

"Come on, get up! You know as well as I do that you just have grin and bear it." I growled, he wrapped his ivory arms around me and pulled me close.

"Don't have to do anything, if I don't wanna. So, I'm definitely not going to grin and bear it, I ain't Two-Bit." I breathed in his scent, that actually didn't hurt, it was calming. "Can't we just stay here, like this?"

I felt him smile, "I would love to but you reek of alcohol, so you have to shower. I can help you with that if you like."

My eyes flashed open, ow, I glared at him. "I don't share showers with anybody." I said harshly. I got up and walked to the bathroom, I shut the door and debated locking it, left it unlocked and looked in the mirror.

Fuck, my eyes really were bloodshot when I was hungover. I climbed in the shower and cleaned up. When I got out, I felt a little better, but not much. I dried off before wrapping the towel around my waist. I looked in the mirror again, before I left the bathroom, still bloodshot.

I went back into my room. Draco looked at me, I went over to him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." I said standing in front of him.

He pulled me into his lap, wrapped his right arm around my back and settled his hand on my hip. The left hand he placed on my bare, inner left thigh. I shivered slightly and leaned against him.

"What if I said apology not accepted?" he said quietly in a flirtation tone.

"I would get upset, it's not like I dish out apologies to everyone, then I would show you exactly how sorry I was." I turned into him and kissed his neck gently.

"Oh really, in that case, apology not accepted." I felt him smirk.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and turned the kissing into gentle biting. He moaned, I turned so I was straddling him, which was kind of difficult, me being in a towel and all. I moved us so he was laying down and I was on top. I grabbed his hands and brought them over his head and kissed up his neck and stopped before I got to his jaw.

I looked up at his face, into his eyes. They were dancing with laughter, lust and love. "So, am I forgiven yet?"

He smiled, "I don't think so, I think you need to show me some more."

I smiled and resumed kissing his jaw, up oneside then down and repeting along the other side. I stopped just short of his lips, met his eyes and breathed against his lips, "How about now?"

He shook his head briefly, barely shifting away before I caught his lips. I kissed him until we needed air, then I broke apart for the breath and resumed. I brushed my tongue against his lips, and received entrance. I explored his mouth and released my grasp on his wrist. I entangled my fingers in his hair and pulled us back into sitting position, he started fiddling with my towel.

I broke the kiss, and pressed my forehead to his, "So am I forgiven now?" He nodded, I continued. "Good because as you were so insistant earlier, we have to get up and ready for the day."

I stood up as he groaned, "Really? I... Um... I haven't accepted your apology yet, come back and show me how sorry you were." He begged.

I sent him a smile, "Liar! You accepted it, besides it was your idea to get up."

I turned to the dresser I had kept since Buck had first told me I could stay whenever I liked. I opened the one of the drawers and heard the bed creak. I grabbed some underwear and dropped them when I felt Draco's arms wrap around my midsection and his head rested om my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you get up. Come back to bed." He whispered in my ear, before he nibbled on it gently.

I pushed back against him, he was hard, so I ground my hips into his causing us to moan. We stopped, I turned to Draco, and smiled.

"I have to get dressed, and then we have to check on Two-Bit, and then we can head over to the Curtis' and get some food." I said. Draco nodded in agreement, he had a look of mild disappointment in his eyes.

"I know, now that you are fully awake I am slightly disappointed, but wouldn't want you to have showered alone for nothing." He smirked and went to the bed and laid down sprawled out and watched as I got dressed.

I was almost dressed, still needed to find a shirt, there was a knock at the door.

(I hope this is good, I haven't decided what the feeling is for, I have some really good ideas floating around and great explanations for those ideas, but I can't settle on just one of them. Something happen to dally, something happen to draco, or something happen to ..., your choice. I'm not putting up a poll so you have to review to vote. –luvs Cassy)


	18. Chapter 18

(So I actually wasn't planning on having this out yet, but guess what it is! Also I want to thank iheartyournamehere for reviewing on every chapter! That really put in the motivation to keep this story lasting longer, and here I though this might be the last chapter, nope, not yet, still have a couple of chapters to go. :D)

Chapter 18

I was almost dressed, still need to find a shirt, there was a knock at the door. I strolled over to the door, feeling Draco's eyes on my the whole way.

"Come on, Dallas! I want you to wake up I have to talk to you 'bout something." Two-Bit yelled, as I unlocked the door.

"Glory, Two-Bit, I was getting dressed. You got me drunk last night and now you stand the doorway expecting me to not feel the effects of the hangover." I stepped back into the room.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Two-Bit didn't seem like his normal self.

"Draco, could you step out for a moment?" I asked.

"Greg is downstairs, we are all going to breakfast." Two-Bit said calmly.

Draco nodded, "Then he and I will be waiting for you," And he left, shutting the door behind him.

We listened as his footsteps faded and hit the steps. I turned back to the dresser, found a clean shirt and slipped it on.

"What's up, Bitson?" I said facing him.

He cringed, "Dal. Dallas, just how drunk were you last night?"

I shrugged, "I'm a lightweight, and I don't actually drink, when I do it's usually for show. Last night though, I drank for real, I drank with you, for you."

"But how drunk were you?" Two-Bit seemed troubled by something.

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd say about seven or eight. I remember some important things, though." I said, he cringed again as if he was in pain.

"What do you remember?" He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Well, I asked Draco to stay, and even though he could have left he stayed. He helped me up here, and he found my key when I was completely certain that it wasn't in my jacket pocket. You asked Greg to dance with you and then you disappeared. Before that you and I had been dancing together." I paused, his expression relaxed a bit. "Oh yeah, there was one other thing."

I stepped towards Two-Bit, he suddenly looked scared, and he started backing up until he hit the wall. He met my gaze, a look of pure terror in his eyes. "What was the other thing?"

"This." I kissed him, at first he was hesitant, but only briefly before he relaxed. Then he pushed me away gently and I pulled back. The look of fear was gone from his eyes. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Close enough, I wanted to know if you remembered that and if there were any hard feelings between us because of that." he grinned a small grin.

"Keith Two-Bit Mathews, you are my best friend and I suspected something was up when ever we were wrestling and you had a hardon while straddling me. Why were you so afraid when you came in this morning?" I asked softly.

"Because Dal, you don't break promises." He said quietly.

I thought about that, I heard a little voice in the back of my head saying 'I don't have a problem with bisexuals but if you start flirting with me more than usual, I'll knock ya to the moon.' I laughed.

"I dig ya, but I said I'd knock ya to the moon if ya 'flirted' with me more than usual, I never said anything about kissin' while we were drunk." I said with a smile, Two-Bit gave me his award winning grin.

Suddenly, he put a look of mock-terror on his face, "But Dal, what about kissing when we are sober?"

I smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "Now, Two-Bit who said anything about that? Besides, I kissed you, I think that alters the rules a bit."

He laughed, and turned and opened the door. I followed, locking the door behind me and slipping the key back in my jacket pocket.

"I believe it does alter the rules a bit in that case, Dal." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer, he whispered in my ear. "I still love ya like a brother."

I smirked and pulled away, "That is fine by me."

We had reached Draco and Greg.

VHVHVHVHVH

We walked to the Curtis's house, laughing and joking with each other. I jokingly pushed Two-Bit, and he pushed back, the feeling I had that something was wrong suddenly came back strongly.

I stumbled into the street, into a car that had the motor running. I about turned around to see whose car I had stumbled into, when a arm snaked around my waist holding me to the car.

"You ain't goin' anywhere, grease." The owner of the arm around my waist said.

Two-Bit pulled out his blade, I heard the driver of the car get out. Two-Bit spoke up, "Let go of my buddy and we won't have any problems."

"It's alright, Two-Bit, they don't know who they are messing with." I said casually, but I was ready to fight, "I can handle this."

"You can't handle us, grease." The driver of the vehicle was facing me but keeping an eye on Two-Bit, Greg and Draco.

I heard other car doors open and resisted the urge to look towards them, I didn't have to as a bunch of Socs surrounded Two-Bit, Greg and Draco. I counted six surrounding them, plus the driver of the car I was against, was seven, and the guy who held me to the car was eight, and they probably had four more in the back seat. So twelve Socs to four greasers, well two greasers plus two friends who weren't exactly greasers at all, it was clear the Socs outnumbered us three to one.

The driver of the car signaled something to the guy who was holding me, he let go, I started to step away when the driver threw me against the hood of his car. The rest of his passengers got out, a few of them surrounded and held me and the rest surrounded my fellow greaser and company.

"Dallas, I think you seriously over estimate yours and our abilities." I looked over to Greg, and laughed harshly.

"I think you overestimate their abilities." I sent back.

"Dallas? As in Dallas Winston? Ahhaha! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" One of the Socs surrounding me asked, laughing.

I growled, "Aren't you supposed to be smart and good looking? I mean I just see some stupid, ugly ass apes! What do you think Two-Bit, are they ugly or what."

Two-Bit laughed, "I've seen better looking roadkill, Dal."

One of the guys holding me, pelted me in the stomach. I cringed slightly, as he said, "You know for a tough greaser, you don't seem very tough. Hey, boys, he's a pretty thing. I got an idea, why don't we take him somewhere and have our way with him."

I grimaced, "Just try it, see what happens." I said starting to shake, christ, that's real tough.

"Yeah, your real intimidating." The Soc said sarcastically, "Just look at him, he's all skittery."

"I heard that before he does something big, he tends to shake, and get all skittery." Two-Bit said loudly, before one of the Socs pinned him against the wall.

"Yeah, he's must be terrified, I mean just look at how skittery he is." I glared at the Soc.

"In Brooklyn, they call me Skitters for a reason." I said as I slipped out of the grip they had me in and pounded one of them across the face. That did it, that started the fight.

I hit a couple more, and knocked some of them out, when I felt something hit the back of my head and I went down, blacking out.

Draco's Pov

Blaise and I were handling ourselves quite well. I had managed to knock some of them out. I saw Two-Bit fighting some of them off, and a couple of the ones that had been knocked out were started to come too.

I swung at one of the Socs as I heard one of them say, "Come on let's get out of here."

They gathered up their unconscious and piled back into their two cars and drove away. I surveyed the damage, Two-Bit had a cut on his lip that he was bleeding from, Blaise appeared to have a broken nose, I felt like I was bruised in a couple of places. I looked around for Dally, and saw him lying on the ground, there was some blood coming out of a cut on the back of his head.

"Oh, glory! And he just got out of the hospital last week, he won't be happy if he's back in there already." Two-Bit exclaimed.

"It's okay, I know how to patch up wounds, besides it's just a head wound they only appear to be bad because they bleed the most. We do need to get him to a first aid kit at least." Blaise said quickly.

Two-Bit nodded and picked Dally up bridal style, and started walking the direction we had started in.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked frantically.

"Just come on, Blaise. You said you needed a first aid kit, and there is a first aid kit at the Curtis's." I said as we walked to the Curtis's. "You got him okay, Two-Bit?"

"Yeah, he ain't so heavy that I can't carry him." Two-Bit said making light of the situation. "Besides it's not like he is a sumo-wrestler, then we would really have a problem."

Blaise and I laughed with him.

VHVHVHVHVH

I hurried ahead up the sidewalk to get the door as Blaise got the gate. I hollered inside, "Hey someone grab a bunch of towels and someone else grab the first aid kit."

I really hope someone was home. Someone was. Two-Bit took Dally into the livingroom as Harry came in with towels, Two-Bit asked, "Where do you want me to put him Greg?"

"On the coffee table. Draco, can you clear that off." Blaise answered quickly.

I cleared off the coffee table and went to grab the first aid kit out of the kitchen as Harry laid out the towel on the table. Two-Bit gently placed Dallas down, I brought the first aid kit into the living room. Blaise quickly got to work, cleaning out the wound with some alcohol and putting gauze over the wound, keeping it in place by wrapping more gauze around Dally's head.

"You did it! You patched up his wound! He's gonna have a splitting headache when he wakes up, but you patched up his wound!" Two-Bit exclaimed, causing us to laugh at the splitting headache bit.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, Two-Bit." Blaise answered.

"So, what happened to you?" Harry asked, as I started cleaning up the first aid kit.

"We got jumped. Good for nothing Socs were outta there territory." Two-Bit said grumpily, moving Dallas to the couch.

"Oh." Was the only response from Harry.

We put the bloodied towels in the wash, and put the stuff back on the coffee table. Blaise checked Dally for signs of concussion and shrugged, he couldn't tell.

VHVHVHVHVH

We were watching tv when Steve and Ponyboy had come in from school, Dally wasn't awake yet. We were still watching tv when Darry and Soda came in from work, Dally still wasn't awake yet. Two-Bit told them what had happened exaggerating in some places with Blaise and I correcting his exaggerations.

Dally wasn't awake when Blaise and Two-Bit left. He wasn't awake when Steve took his leave. He hadn't woken when either of the Curtis brothers went to bed. He hadn't awoken when Harry shut off the lights and went to sleep in Darry's chair. I stayed seated on the floor in front of Dally. I stayed awake all night hoping Dally might wake.

(And we are gonna leave it at that! Review please! -luvs Cassy!)


	19. Chapter 19

(Sorry, it took so long, after that last chapter my moms internet got cancled. I can still go on the internet on my phone, I can read ff, I can post reviews on stories i've read, I can send pms, but I can't update from my phone:( so you had to wait and I had to wait to update, but I hope you enjoy. Oh, I will fix it, but in the last chapter it was Two-Bit that Dally had jokingly pushed.)

Chapter 19

I couldn't stay awake the whole night, so I put a temporary spell on Dallas that would alert me when he woke up. I stayed awake as long as I could, and finally drifted to sleep in the early morning.

I awoke, the light in the room was only slightly brighter than when I had drifted to sleep. I felt wide awake, seemed like I just needed the quick nap. I checked on Dallas, he hadn't moved from where Two-Bit had placed him earlier. Harry shifted in Darry's chair, he had usually gotten the couch.

I mumbled the spell I had used a week ago to heal Dally's bullet wounds. It wasn't much, something I had learned from Madam Pomfrey to make injuries heal faster than the normally would, but not fast enough to cause too much suspicion. I had learned it thinking Harry and I would maybe need it in the muggle world, I didn't realize at the time that I would use it on a muggle that kept a certain balance to the society he lived in.

I realized the wards were still on Dally and took them off. He shifted uneasily, and grimaced a bit, but remained unconscious. The room brightened as the sky lit up. I looked at the clock on the wall, and heard Darry's alarm clock go off for a bit before he hit the snooze. It was five-thirty in the morning, I didn't think he got up that early.

The alarm clock went off again. I heard Darry hit a button and knock the alarm clock down, followed by some mumbled cursing. He stumbled around his room before he opened the door and went to shower.

I listened to the water run, the house was really quiet when everyone was asleep. The water shut off. Darry came out of the bathroom and went back into his room for a few moments. He came out and stood in the doorway of the livingroom, looking at Dallas.

I don't think he realized I was awake, he just kept looking at Dallas. In the quiet of the house, I heard him mumble, "Just keep getting yourself hurt, doncha Dal?"

I couldn't help the words that escaped, "I don't think he does it on purpose, he can't help but finding himself in the trouble he's usually in."

Merlin, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut when it came to the personal, rhetorical questions. First, I had answered Dally's question in the hospital and now Darry's.

He jumped, "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, sorry."

I shook my head, platinum hair falling into my eyes. "I was awake. I'm sorry I startled you."

He nodded, "Did you stay awake the whole night?"

"I drifted off for a few minutes but couldn't sleep much longer than that." There was the early morning calm between us, and we were speaking quietly, not quite whispers but also not quite actually talking.

"I know what you mean, I tossed all night and finally drifted off just before my alarm went off. He needs to be okay, I don't know what would happen if we lost him so soon after Johnny." He said, "He'd probably kill me if he knew I said this, but he loved Johnny alot, more than any of us really knew. When Johnny died, Dally snapped, he robbed a convience store, just so the cops would chase him down. When the cops caught up to him, he pulled an unloaded gun and aimed at th..them." He broke off at the end.

"They shot him, and then felt guilty and got an ambulance to help him." I finished for him, he nodded.

"Yeah, though I think him snapping like that had more to do with how much he actually loved Johnny. I bet if he hadn't been so afraid of what we might think of him, he probably would have told the kid he loved him." Darry walked through the livingroom and into the kitchen, I heard noises of him starting to cook.

I went to the bathroom and showered.

VHVHVHVHVH

As I stepped out of the shower, I heard Darry yell for Soda and Pony to get up. I wrapped a towel around me and stepped into Darry's room, where Harry's and my clean clothes were. I briefly missed my largely expansive closet and my wide selection of clothing. I also briefly missed my room, colored in blues, greens, reds and blacks.

I like it here though, it was better here. It felt like home. I got dress and hung the towel back up it the bathroom. I combed my hair, styling it properly before I left the bathroom.

I checked on Dally, as Darry went to get Pony and Soda up. I quickly put the monitoring spell back on Dally before Darry came back in the room. I heard one of the younger brothers go into the bathroom.

Darry examined Dally, "Hey, Draco, can you get the first aid kit out of the kitchen? I'm gonna rewrap his arm."

I nodded, "Sure, Darry."

I stepped into the kitchen and saw that he hadn't actually started making breakfast, he had just gotten everything out to make breakfast. I grabbed the first aid kit and went back to Dallas and Darry.

Harry woke up as I stepped back into the livingroom. He got up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Pony's in there." Darry said quickly. I gave him the first aid kit, he had unwrapped the old gauze around Dally's arm. I saw the slice, it wasn't a clean slice. The pipe had cut jaggedly as it had fallen. The part of the slice nearest Dally's elbow was deepest and it ran for about four inches up the arm towards the shoulder.

"That looks like it hurt." I said quietly.

Darry nodded, "But Dal will never tell us if he hurts, unless he says it in his sleep, that's the only time we know for sure he's telling the truth."

I nodded, "That's probably what Two-Bit was talking about the day before yesterday."

Darry finished wrapping Dally's arm up, Harry came back in the room. Subject was dropped between Darry and I. Darry took the first aid kit and put it away.

I helped Darry make breakfast. Darry, Pony and Harry left the house with plenty of time to spare instead of the usual rush. Darry told me that Soda didn't have to work today, and to keep an eye on him since Soda didn't really have anywhere to go until Steve got off work.

I went back into the living room and checked on Dally again, no change. I was starting to get worried about him. I went into Soda and Pony's room.

"Hey, Soda, if you want any breakfast before it gets cold you gotta wake up." I said before stepping out of his room into a wall of muscle.

"Watch it, Draco. So, Winston still hasn't woken up yet?" I looked Steve in the eye, he looked only slightly concerned.

"No he hasn't, and if you wake your boyfriend, just keep the noise down." I said jokingly, but Steve's eyes flashed in anger.

"How did you know?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes, "You just told me, I had been joking. But you two make a good couple." I walked back into the livingroom.

I heard Steve go into the bedroom and crawl into the bed.

Steve left, after waking up Soda and showering with him, Steve did have to go to school.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I turned on the tv, it was still on the Mickey channel. I watched that and mostly listened to Dally breathing steadily behind me. Soda went into the kitchen and made some noise. He came into the living room with a slice of chocolate cake and eggs with jelly. He sat in Darry's chair.

"I've seen this episode." He said, breaking the silence.

"I'm not surprised, I've even seen it. I guess that's what happens when Two-Bit is the last one to change the channel." He nodded smiling, "You want me to change it?"

"Let's see what else is on, if nothing else then we can come back to this channel." Soda said. I started changing the channel.

"Just say something if you see something you want to watch." He nodded, and we sat in silence save for the tv and Dally's quiet but steady breathing.

Soda broke the silence again, "How is he?"

I shrugged, "Not much change, even breathing. Darry changed the wrapping on his arm this morning, but other than that no change." Soda nodded again.

I had stopped on a random channel, it was a western movie with gunfire and horse chases, Soda didn't complain and I didn't care.

Dally's Pov

I could hear them. Fighting, and then some were running, car doors slammed, and motors revved. My eyes wouldn't open, my limbs wouldn't move...

VHVHVHVH

I was being carried. I heard the deep voices of males, one sounded closer then the others and I felt the vibrations as they said, "Yeah, he ain't so heavy that I can't carry him, besides it's not like he's a sumo-wrestler, then we would really have a problem." I knew that voice...

VHVHVHVHVH

My head was being messed with, there was a slight pain to it, but I felt numb to it. I tried to speak, but I couldn't remember how to make my voice sound, how to make my tongue and lips move...

VHVHVHVHVH

I was being lifted again, the grip was familiar. They had carried me before. I heard them speak again, their voice filled with an anger that wasn't usually in their happy tone. "We got jumped. Good for nothing Socs were outta their territory." I wanted them to be happy, not upset...

VHVHVHVHVH

More people came into room... And more came...

VHVHVHVHVH

The voice I was so familiar with spoke again. I hung on to this voice, it was my anchor. He was telling about our incounter with the Socs.

VHVHVHVHVH

I felt the people leave until only a few were left. I could feel that there was a person next to me and one other in the room...

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I heard someone next to me mutter something, I felt something wash over me. I was comforted by the sense and drifted off...

VHVHVHVH

I heard talking, one voice I knew well and the other I felt I should know, but they were both different from the happy voice that had been angry. They were talking about someone and how they weren't certain what they would do without them...

VHVHVHVHVH

More talking, quieter. The first voice I knew well, it was younger than the voice from earlier that I knew. The second voice was the same from earlier, the one I felt I should know...

VHVHVHVHVHVH

There were colors circling in front of my eyes. I felt a small pain in the back of my head, it started growing and soon I felt like my head was going to split...

(More will be up soon, promise)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

My head was going to split! There is no argument about it, it's going to split! The pain was terrible, no it was excruciating! It felt like my head was going to split right down the middle! This was almost worse than being hungover, at least it didn't hurt to think.

I didn't want to move, but I had to, I really had to pee. I tested my limbs starting with my toes, they wiggled, good. I moved to my fingers, they moved too. At least I thought they did.

I needed to pee! I tried opening my eyes, um maybe not yet. I suddenly really had to pee! I shot up, my eyes flew open.

"Ahh! Fuck!" The sudden vision and light hurt my eyes, at least I know I can speak. I let my eyes get used to the light, and then I looked around the room, there was nobody there.

I listened to see if I could hear anybody throughout the rest of the house. The Curtis house was never this quiet or this empty. I really had to pee. I got up, everything seemed to be working right.

I made it to the bathroom in one piece.

Draco's pov

Soda and I had gone for a walk down to the lot and back. We were almost there, when the monitoring wards I put on Dally went off. It was almost noon.

Soda must have felt something similar, "We shouldn't have left, I have a feeling Dally is awake."

I nodded, and opened the gate to his yard. We walked into the house immediately he went into the livingroom.

"OH SHIT! WHAT THE HELL! He's GONE!" I heard Soda yelling.

I rushed into the living room shouting, "What do you mean he's gone?"

And I saw what he meant Dally wasn't on the couch where we left him. Merlin's beard, where did he go.

"Where did he go? Where could he have gone? Shit, Draco! We shouldn't have left, where did he go?" Soda was freaking out.

"Where did who go?" Soda and I turned to the entry way, there he was.

Soda was across the room in a moment and he had Dallas wrapped up in his arms.

Dally's pov

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around Soda, my head still felt like it was about to split, I hope the aspirin sets in quickly.

"You missed me that much, huh? So, uh, how long was I out?" I asked hesitantly, considering last time I was unconscious I had been out for a week and a half.

"Only about a day, which is way better than last time." Soda said, pulling away, I nodded and let him go, we were just friends, there was nothing between us like there had been with Johnny.

I saw him then, a platinum blonde, he looked vaguely familiar, like from a dream or something. I put on the cold look I usually had for people I didn't know.

"Dally, glad to see your feeling better." He said with a quick smile.

"Do I know you?" I asked coldly.

He flinched, and suddenly he had a cold, emotionless mask in place. "We met last week, and we have hung out a few times since then."

I nodded, "This true, Soda?"

"Yeah, you two actually seemed to really connect as friends." Soda said seeming to withdraw away from me, I was starting to get in a mood.

I turned and walked away, Soda didn't deserve it, he was a good friend. I left the house and walked to Tim's.

Draco's pov

"I really... I don't... I can't believe... Um... What just happened?" Soda asked me. I shrugged.

"He forgot who I was. No problem he did get injured on his head, at least he remembered you, I know a headcase who couldn't even remember his own name. Besides we met while he was in the hospital, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't remember Harry either." I said casually like it wasn't a big deal.

Soda turned to me, eyeing me suspiciously, "Sure, but somehow I don't believe you are as calm about this as you say."

"Soda, why would I be upset that a guy I met nine days ago doesn't remember meeting me. The headcase that didn't even remember his own name, was my teacher for a year before he had a backfire in his teaching and it wiped out his memory." I said.

I was only slightly fazed by Dally forgetting me, he probably didn't remember much of last week. Soda didn't answer as Two-Bit walked in with Blaise.

"Hey!" He looked around the room, suddenly serious as he said "Where's Dal?"

"Probably on his way to Tim's or Buck's, you just missed him." Soda said.

"So, he woke up and didn't appear to have any concussion or any physical injuries aside from cuts and bruises?" Blaise asked

"Yeah nothing else appeared wrong with him." Soda said.

"So why the long face, Dra-by?" I glared at Blaise, I really don't like being called that in public.

"Dallas didn't remember him, I thought they were becoming really good friends." Soda said quietly.

"Well, is it just Draco that Dallas didn't remember or did Dallas forget everyone else as well?" Two-Bit asked.

"He remembered me just fine and he seemed to remember that he woke up last week. I don't know how much of last week he remembers or if it's just Draco he doesn't remember it was just the three of us here. He woke up, what would you say Draco, must have been like real close to noon, right?" Soda fumbled for the proper time I just nodded when he got it.

"That was only fifteen minutes ago." Way to point out the obvious, Blaise.

"So, we find him and figure out how bad his memory is." Two-Bit said.

"I assume he went to Tim's, if not he's at Buck's," Soda said.

"We split up, find him and bring him back here. We can meet back here in an hour, who's going with who?" Two-Bit said.

"I'll go with Soda." I said.

"Alright, Soda, does Darry let you go to Buck's yet?" Soda shook his head, and Two-Bit continued, "Then you two go to Tim's and we will go to Buck's."

We agreed and left to find Dallas.

VHVHVHVHVH

Soda and I found him. Tim started talking to Soda about something so I went to get Dally. He was talking to one of his New Yorker friends.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, we's leavin' tomowwa, you know." The New Yorker said, it was the leader of them, Trams.

"Really, damn. I..." Dally paused when he saw me, "What are you doing here?"

"Two-Bit and Soda are worried about you, Soda and I are here to get you." I said with the mask in place.

"I thought you two we'e friends, I mean you sho seemed it at the races." Trams said.

"I don't remember him being there Friday. You sure he was?" Dally suddenly looked confused.

"Yea, he was there, you whispoid in his ear to keep and eye on the younga brother." Trams returned casually. "So ya two loveboids have a fight or something?"

Dally punched him real quick. I didn't blame him, he didn't remember me or what we had done this past week.

"We ain't lovebirds. And we didn't have a fight, I don't even remember ever seeing him last week or meeting him or even hanging out with him." Dally said angrily.

I stepped back, "I just came over this way, because Soda stopped to talk to Tim and Two-Bit and him were worried about you, but I can see you are busy." I said coldly, I turned and started walking away.

"Wait, did you say Two-Bit was worried about me?" I heard Dally say. I turned around and walked back.

"Yeah, Two-Bit and Soda were worried about you, so I suggest going to find Two-Bit and relieve his worries." I left the emotion out of my voice, he didn't need to know that it hurt that he didn't remember me. Merlin, I sound like a pathetic little girl.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Probably back at the Curtis's, or at least on his way back." I answered, before turning and walking away.

I met Soda on the way out he was still talking to Tim, so I waited. When he finished, we started to leave when we heard a voice stopping us.

"Hey, wait a moment, I come with ya, y'all are probably going where I'm going anyway." We hesitated as Dallas caught up to us.

We walked in silence back to the house. We stepped inside and waited for Two-Bit and Blaise to show up.

They came back a little later than the agreed time. Two-Bit stepped into the living room and made a beeline for Dally.

"Dally! Your ok! How's your head?" Two-Bit yelled, he was happier than he had been last week when Dally had first woken up. Dally returned Two-Bit's hug and whispered something in Two-Bit's ear, Two-Bit nodded and hugged Dally tighter before he let go. "I'm so glad your ok! You got hit on the head and I was worried you lost your memory or something!"

Dally smirked, "It hurts a bit but the pain is going away, and my memory is fine, you can test it if you want."

"What's my name then? We met last week." Blaise spoke up.

"Gregory Vince, most people call you Greg. Your nickname is Blaze, because you supposedly burned down the school." Dally said easily.

I shivered, he remembered that and he hadn't been with Blaise that long, yet he had been with me for most of the week and he didn't remember any of that. Maybe he regretted our time together and he was trying to let me off easy. Ok, fine. I needed to get out of here. I decided to go for a walk then apparate to, where? I stepped outside, I would figure out the where on my way.

Dally's pov

I knew his name, but he wasn't the one I wanted to know. The blond was great looking, I watched as he stepped out and I felt guilty.

"You should go talk to him." Two-Bit said, I nodded and stepped out after the blond.

"You plan on standing there all day or actually go somewhere." I said, he flinched slightly.

"I haven't decided yet, but why do you actually care." He said coldly.

"Because everyone keeps telling me that you and I connected, that we appeared to be really good friends. I don't remember you being there last week, but I have a feeling that I'm being told the truth." I said keeping emotion out of my tone, I was telling him the truth and Christ, I don't even know his name.

"You honestly don't remember me?" He questioned his ice-grey eyes pleading for the truth.

"I don't, I feel I should, like I told you things about me that only Two-Bit and I know but I don't remember you." I felt like I was missing an important part of my life by not remembering him.

"You sure you don't remember me, and it's not that you do remember me and you just regret ever knowing me." He said.

"The only thing I regret is not remembering you. Not being able to remember what exactly you and I did together last week is... is... Torture, because I have a feeling that we did more than just hang out." I said softly, I telling him the entire truth, I couldn't lie to him.

"But you don't know what we did." I shook my head, he continued, "If I told you what you and I did, you would think me lying and you would get angry."

"So you are saying I better remember, because you won't tell me." He nodded and I felt the urge to kiss him. Some how I knew if I did that, he wouldn't mind so much.

"I hope you remember, Dal, I really do." He turned and started walking away.

"You're still leaving?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, I'll be back around dinner." He started walking again.

"I have one more question for you." He turned and flashed a beautiful smile.

"You can ask it later, I have to go to the bank, but I will be back, promise."

(There are only a few more chapters left, like maybe five. I don't know but I hope you are enjoying. Reviews make me happy! -luvs cassy)


	21. Chapter 21

(Sorry it took so long, I had lost my train of thought for this chapter. But I found a new one and I finished the chapter.)

Chapter 21

I felt a bit foolish as I stepped back inside. I acted natural, but I needed to know the answer to the question that was gnawing on my nerves.

VHVHVHVHVH

"Hey, Two-Bit, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I said stepping outside to have a cigarette. We had watched some Mickey mouse, since the guy had left.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" He said following me outside.

"I tell you everything, right?" I asked, trying to evade my own question.

"Yeah," Two-Bit asked as he took my cigarette and inhaled a bit then passed it back. "Do you want to know something that you forgot?"

"Yeah," I paused unsure how to continue, "Um, the blond... Um, exactly how... are he and I... Um friends?"

"Well, you woke up last week and you met him. When you got out of the hospital on Tuesday, he made sure you got here safely. You hung out with him all day on Wednesday. On Wednesday, you and him, uh-mm, you two... um. You gonna hit me?" He paused.

"If I was gonna hit you, Bitson, it would be because you're lyin' to me, and if I ask you something that I don't remember then I know you will tell me the truth." I said, putting out the cigarette.

"Ok, you and him kissed on Wednesday, or at least that is what you told me. Since then you and him have been together, though your surface relationship appears like you two are just friends. I mean if I didn't know better, it was like you and Draco were as close as Steve and Soda." He said, as if he were discussing the weather.

I let out a quick laugh and wondered if he knew exactly how close Steve and Soda were. "Who's Draco?"

It was Two-Bit's turn to let out a quick laugh. "He's the blond that you can't get off your mind even though you can't seem to remember him."

I blushed and turned away, "I can get my mind off of him, to be honest I don't really want him off my mind." I grimaced at my choice of words and continued. "Was there anything else I told you we did? Because I remember sleeping with someone, in both meanings of the phrase and I know it was a guy."

Two-Bit smiled, "That's what you told and I'm glad you remember that, because I wouldn't have told you that. You and Draco slept together, so you were right. You still like him, don't you?"

I nodded, and turned to go inside. "Thanks for telling me, oh and how are things with Greg?"

He laughed, "Things are fine but between us three, I think we are just fooling around with each other until we find other interest. Right Two-Bit?" Greg was standing in the doorway, a smile on his face.

"We already agreed on that, Greg, we fool around a bit and when we are done fooling around, we stay friends but we move on." They laughed.

I smiled and stepped inside, Soda looked up at me. "So, did Two-Bit tell you what you wanted to hear?"

I sat down next to him, "Not sure if it's what I wanted to hear, but it was something."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes." He responded, I nodded moodily and tried to piece together everything I had learned so far.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

"Come on, Dal, let's go get Pony from school." Soda said standing up. I nodded and got up, Two-Bit and Greg had left already and Draco wasn't back yet.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

We walked back to the house, Pony was glad I was conscious again and so was Harry. I felt guilty, because I had remembered Harry the moment I saw him. Now I know I forgot only the blond and I actually liked him.

"So, Dallas, when'd you wake up?" Harry leaned on me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I growled as I removed his arms from my waist, "Doesn't really matter."

Harry just put his arm around my shoulder and held me like we were actually going together. "Yeah, it does matter because I asked."

I took his arm off my shoulder, and hissed, "I don't care who asked," A lie, if it had been Draco, "And if you put your arm around me one more time, I'll cut off your balls, queer!"

He stepped away, I almost smirked at least I wasn't losing my touch. Then he shocked me, "Malfoy says the same thing and the thing is he's gay himself. So, you threat doesn't scare me nearly as much as Malfoy's and his barely scares me." He smiled, if I thought he was any sort of good looking, the smile would have been beautiful.

"The difference is, I don't just threaten, I promise." I said coldly and continued walking with them to the Curtis's with a detour to the DX station.

I walked in with Soda and said to him once the door closed, "That doesn't change my opinion about you and Steve. I still think you two are good and perfect for each other."

Soda smiled and Steve asked, "What doesn't change your opinion about us? It's good to see you are awake."

I nodded and Soda answered for me. "Harry was draping himself onto Dally and Dally threatened that if Harry wrapped his arms around Dal again he would cut off Harry's balls."

Steve grimaced, "You would cut off another guys jewels just 'cause he put his arm around ya?"

I glanced up from the candy display they had and gave Steve a cold look, "If I don't like the guy at all, then yeah I would."

Soda laughed and took Steve into the garage, I stayed in the store area and yelled to Soda. "Sodapop, you have about a minute to make out with him, or I'll come in there and break a few bones."

I heard Soda laugh before something clattered to the floor. I smirked, maybe I could convince Darry to let me take Soda to Buck's. Soda could share a room with Steve, they could have all night to mess around and they wouldn't have to sneak.

I started toward the garage, I heard Soda yell, "Dal, we will be right out. Oh crap! Steve!" I heard more stuff clatter to the floor.

I continued into the garage. There were hubcaps on the floor, one still on the work-bench. Soda was sitting on the work-bench as Steve was picking up one of the hubcaps. I laughed, Soda looked up at me and smiled.

"Steve did it!" He said hopping off the bench and picking up the remaining two hubcaps.

Steve and I laughed at that. "You did help me with it, Pepsi."

"You two about done?" I asked with a smile playing at my lips.

"For now, but as soon as possible there will be more later." Steve said giving Soda a wink.

I shook my head, "I'm going to convince Darry to let you come to Buck's with me tonight, Soda."

Steve glared at me, "Why does he need to go to Buck's with you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because I know what Darry wants to hear, I also know what Buck wants to hear, and I know what you and Soda need. If you think I want to take him away from you, you are wrong. What I am planning will work out nicely for the both of you. Just trust me, Steve."

I led Soda out the door, and Pony, Harry, Soda and I continued back to the Curtis's

VHVHVHVHVHVH

We sat around the living room watching Mickey, Draco and Darry were in the kitchen discussing bills and rent. I got up off the floor and went into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and found the apples. I grabbed one and sat down at the table with Draco and Darry.

I waited for them to come to an agreement. They finally did, and Draco left. I would talk to him later, I needed to get Darry's permission for Soda.

"Hey, Darry." I started.

"Hey Dal, how ya feelin'?" He looked over the bills one last time before turning to me.

"Hurt a little, but not so much that I notice it too much." I said relaxed, he knew I didn't really care how I felt.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Soda. I know you are worried about him, and I think he just needs to get out for a bit, away from everything he's used to. I can take him out tonight and we could go to a party at Tim's or Buck's and just let him loosen up." I saw slight concern in his eyes when I mentioned Buck's.

"You want to take him out on the town. You want to get him away from the familiar for a night." I nodded and he continued, "Ok, take him to Buck's, but just for tonight, hook him up with a one night stand and make sure he has protection, I'm not ready to be an uncle."

I smiled, that was actually easier than I thought. "Really, you ain't just messin' with me."

"Nah, I ain't messing with ya, I think you are right and a night away from the familiar will do the trick to snap him out of his funk." Darry said going back to the bills.

"Then him and I will be back in the morning." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Soda and Steve were playing Texas hold 'em. I grabbed Soda's arm, and nodded to Steve. "Hate to steal Soda here, but I am taking him out on the town, gonna hook him up with a good night and I'll bring him back in the morning."

"Hey, Steve and I were in the middle of a game. Darry! Dally's kidnapping me!" Soda yelled in protest, his lines didn't sound as rehearsed as they were.

"Have fun tonight, Soda!" Was Darry's response from the kitchen. I smirked, we were almost out the door and the plan was going perfectly.

"Can I talk to you, Dallas?" Crap, so close, I turned to the icy-grey eyes with the platinum hair falling into them.

"Sure, come on. You can help kidnap him." I said smiling at him.

I stepped outside, still gripping Soda's arm. Draco followed, and mumbled, "I meant alone."

"Look, I am in the middle of a plan. I want to talk to you but it will have to wait until later tonight or until tomorrow." I said walking towards Buck's and releasing Soda's arm. Soda walked with me, I heard Draco mumble something incoherent and then he grumbled 'fine.'

We walked in silence, when we got near Buck's we heard his selection of music. I wasn't surprised to find that he was having a party. It might be the middle of the week, it doesn't seem to matter to Buck, he is always having a party at his place.

"Soda, stay close to me so if anything happens Darry doesn't have my head." I led them inside and to the bar. "Stay here, I'm going to go find Buck."

I walked around for a bit before a hand clapped down on my shoulders. "Dally, buddy long time, no see."

I turned to Buck, "You saw me last week, actually I was here on Sunday. But hey I need an extra room."

"You need an extra room, what for?" He said.

"For some friends, it'll just be for the night. So, ya got a spare room?" I asked, really hoping he had a spare room.

"Yea, I got a spare room, the one across the hall from yours is open. Damn, I get good looking broads in here, here's the spare room key." He gave me a key before disappearing into the crowd. I made my way back to Soda and Draco and smiled when I saw that Steve made and was sitting next to Soda.

"So, what's the next part of your plan?" Soda smiled, I pulled them off their barstools.

"Come on, you too Draco." I led them upstairs and unlocked the door to the room across from mine. "The next step of the plan is up to you, I mean you two have the room all night."

I handed the key to Steve and turned to Draco. He had a calm composure that seemed to be perfect on him. He had said he want to talk but his eyes told me differently. I unlocked my room and stepped inside, he followed.

I grabbed his wrist before shutting the door and pulling him close. I released his wrist and moved my hands to the front of his shirt before closing them into fists.

"Dal, stop." He whispered, his breath on my face, his smell in my nose.

The position we were in felt familiar, like we had done it before. "Why?" I breathed out.

I didn't want to talk, I wanted to kiss him, but mostly I wanted to remember being with him. I didn't release him from my grasp, and he wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

"Because... I don't want to rush you into anything, you woke up today and you didn't remember me. When Trams called us lovebirds, you hit him. I don't think you are ready." I waited until he was done before pressing my lips against his.

(I feel like we need to wait to see exactly how serious Draco is about not wanting Dally to rush. Please review, and remember reviews to authors are like drugs to druggies!)


	22. Chapter 22

(So, I made a mistake, for some reason when I started this I was absolutely certain that Draco's parents had died. According to the book they did not. Which is ok bc this is ff and I brought dally back to life so why shouldnt I kill off draco's parents... it worked for the story and then I almost made a mistake in this chapter, but I was able to make it work even keeping in the almost mistake. And this chapter has a little bit of supernatural stuff in it, but it is all in dallys pov and it only has draco and dally in it with some mention of people from hp. I hope you enjoy and please review, it would make me happy!)

Chapter 22

I waited until he was done before pressing my lips against his. He hesitated but it was less than a second's worth of hesitation. He kissed back, and all the memories hit me like someone throwing a punch. I pulled away, taking a breath, and remet his lips. I pulled him to the bed and pulled him down, not breaking our kiss.

My efforts to not break the kiss were lost when he pulled away. "I still don't think you are ready." I didn't let go as he tried to pull away.

"You have to ruin my fun, Dra-by. Why must you ruin my fun?" I said trying to see him in the dark.

"Because you rush in to things, and like I said before you kissed me you don't remember me." He seemed to miss the fact that I called him Dra-by.

"I talked to Two-Bit today, about yours and my relationship, he told me that we hung out and that we kissed. I asked him about you and I sleeping together because I remembered sleeping with someone, he told me he wasn't going to tell me about that. Thing is, I kissed you based on what Two-Bit told me, which wasn't very much, and based on the fact that I really wanted to kiss you, after that I did remember you." I said, hoping he would let me kiss him again.

"You talked to Two-Bit." He said quietly.

"Yes, because I usually tell Two-Bit everything. What I didn't tell Two-Bit is that you and I spent the night together three different nights, and the morning after the third night we had sex. I also didn't tell Two-Bit that you are a wizard and that you keep your wand strapped to your leg. Just because I tell Two-Bit the basics of everything he doesn't know the details of everything." I said.

"I see, and you suddenly 'remembered' this or you suddenly felt guilty you 'forgot' me." His tone was cold and he fought to take my hands off his shirt.

"I felt guilty for not knowing you when I first saw you this morning. I felt guilty for not knowing you but remembering Greg and Harry and I don't even like those two. I felt guilty when I saw the pain in your eyes when I remembered Greg right away but treated you coldly. I wish we hadn't been jumped and I wish I hadn't forgotten you. I wish I knew why I forgot only you, but I don't ever want to forget you again." I begged him to believe me, I liked him, almost as much as I liked Johnny.

He stopped fighting with my hands and I let go as he sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up next to him and waited for him to say something, it was killing me that he was being silent. I glanced towards him, in the dark I could barely make out his outline.

I fidgeted, if it had to be quiet why were we sitting in the dark. I got up and walked over to the light switch. I turned it on only to see an ivory arm reach around me and flip the switch off. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned against him and he placed his chin on my shoulder. I felt him take a breath.

"If I didn't want you, we wouldn't be here right now. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't allow you to be touching me. If I regretted spending time with you, I would tell you, then I would tell you I didn't want to see. Even not remembering you, I wanted you, but the thing is I don't just want you. I don't just want to sleep with you, I want you and I to be so much more than just..." I interrupted what ever he had been going to say.

Then he interrupted me, "I know, Dal. I feel the same way and I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm not very trustworthy."

I smiled and turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his again. He returned the kiss. It wasn't a heated, lust-filled kiss, it wasn't a shy-first-date kiss. It was passionate and relaxed at the same time, gentle and rough, soft and firm. I felt his tongue brush against my lips and granted him entrance, there was no battle for dominance as our tongues explored each others mouths. I ran one of my hands down his arm and found his fingers at the small of my back, I entangled our fingers and pulled away from him. I tugged softly, pulling him with me. I laid down on the bed and pulled him down into my arms, suddenly tired I moved closer to him and felt his arms wrapped around me and breathed in his scent. Before drifting to sleep I whispered quietly.

"Good night Draco." I heard him laugh quietly before he kissed my forehead and replied.

VHVHVHVHVH

-'I was running, but there was no fear, there was no anger. Only adrenaline.

The pace quickened. There was no reason to be running. Only adrenaline.

I was on a hill, and suddenly I stopped. I turned and was facing a huge mansion. It was enormous and incredibly detailed. Who ever lived here was no Soc, and they were way to wealthy to be a greaser. I saw some birds, they look like peacocks only they were white.

I walked to the mansion and stopped at the door. Engraved above the door were the words Malfoy Manor. A figure walked past me, I followed maybe they would lead me to Draco. The figure was wearing a dark cloak that trailed along the floor. They whispered something and it sounded like hissing, I then noticed there was a snake next to me.

The figure went up a stairway and walked along a hallway before coming to a halt outside a door. They moved their arm and revealed a sickly pale hand holding a wand. They flicked their wrist toward the doorknob and the door swung open, revealing a pale man with pale platinum hair.

The man looked up at us. His face was grotesquely gaunt and it had a waxy look to it. He wore a cold, unfeeling expression on his face. His icy-grey eyes held only fear. His platinum hair was a mess and judging from the stiff and orderlyness of his suit, his hair was usually perfect. I looked around his office, the place was neat and well organized except for the pale haggard man.

The man spoke with panic in his voice, "My lord, I have served you well. I offered my manor for you to stay in. I have been nothing but faithful to you." His eyes remained on the figure I had followed in.

"Lucius, begging for your life is unbecoming of you. For that I shall put you out of your misery." The pale man looked relieved, and then shocked as the figure aimed and shouted, "Avada Kedavra."

The man slumped back in his chair, shock still on his face. The figure walked forward. "It's a pity, Lucius. A pity you had to die and leave your son, Draco, fatherless."

I shivered, the man had been Draco's father. The figure turned to me. It was clear the figure had once been a man, but now his face looked more like it belonged to a snake. He had narrow slits with red pupils staring out, instead of a nose he had slits that flared as he breathed. For a mouth he had a blistered line, he opened it hissing and I saw that his teeth were yellowed and pointed, his tongue lashed out and I was surprised it wasn't forked. His skin was grey and gaunt.

He walked to me and I tried to get out of his way even as he walked through me. I turned to follow the snake-like figure. As I stepped out the door, it wasn't a hallway I stepped into but a clearing in a forest. The snake-like figure was sitting on the ground as if he had been thrown and was now sitting up.

"Is he dead?" No one moved, he spoke again, "You," he waved his wand at a woman, there was a bang and a slight shriek. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

My eyes followed the woman. She was beautiful, except for the few wrinkles that lined her face. She walked with an elegance, a grace that seemed almost forgotten. Her expression was cold and emotionless, but her eyes betrayed her cold demeanor. They were filled with worry and fear. Her hair was long, straight and platinum blond. Her figure slender, her body was toned well but it did not look as if it had worked a day.

She bent over a figure slumped on the ground and appeared to be examining it. After a while, she sat up and called out, "He is dead!"

The crowd cheered and shot red and silver lights into the air. The snake figure yelled something about Harry Potter being dead then he flicked his wand at the figure huddled on the ground and said something. Then he flipped Harry into the air a couple of times causing Harry's glasses to fly off. When he finally dropped Harry he said a few more things and then he made a giant pick up Harry and carry him.

As his followers were laughing and jeering at the giant, he took the blond woman aside. I followed and listened when I heard the snake figure say. "Narcissa, you have done well, but your services are no longer needed. Greyback!" He yelled to one of the people. A big man came over and the snake figure said, "I forget Fenrir, do you prefer them dead or alive."

"I usually prefer them alive, but however you wish will be fine, my Lord." The big man said.

"Very well," He aimed his want at the woman, "Avada Kedavra."

The woman fell to the ground, and he said, "Pity someone as beautiful as you, Narcissa, had to die, might have made the world a prettier place."

The big guy said, "You plan on killing him too and leaving her young one an orphan."

"Bellatrix will watch over her nephew, either way Draco will be fine." I flinched.'-

"No, Draco!" I sat up shaking.

"It was just a dream, Dal, I am right here." I looked over at him, some how I knew it wasn't just a dream.

"I don't think it was, though. You... They... It had to have been real, the lights and the words. They died, Draco, you know they died. If they hadn't died, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be hiding. Draco, it was real, it seemed so real." I was shaking.

"What do you mean, Dally?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shivered, "Do the words 'avada kedavra' mean anything to you?"

He flinched, and mumbled "The killing spell."

"So you do know it. What if I told you a man who looked like he was part snake said those words before flicking his wand and a flash of green came out of the wand?" I asked not wanting to tell him who I saw die.

"Did he kill someone?" He asked.

"It was a man and a woman, but he killed them a different times, in different places." I hesitated and continued, "Draco, he spoke to them after he killed them, he said their names."

"He had a habit of doing that." He sat up behind me draping his arms together around my neck. "Tell me, Dally, tell me what exactly you saw in your nightmare."

I shook my head, "Draco, I saw their last moments, I can't tell you. He didn't care when he did it, he just killed them, but neither one put up a fight. Draco, it was terrible, he killed them both. He just..." I stopped and felt the tears fall.

When Draco spoke, his voice was slightly harsh, "What were their names, Dallas?"

I flinched, names were easier to say then relationship. I barely whispered, "Lucius and Narcissa."

He stiffened, "My parents."

I felt myself nod, and heard myself telling him what I had seen in the nightmare. When I had finished he asked, "Do you know how difficult it is to kill someone from the grave?"

"How difficult is it in the wizarding world?" I responded.

"Voldemort killed my father after the war, after he had been killed. I don't know how he managed it but he somehow did." He said, there was something in his tone that I couldn't place, but it made him seem like he was completely unemotional.

"So, in any world killing from the grave has to be done by someone really powerful." I tried to make it sound nonchalant, but even to me it sounded more like concern then nonchalance.

He nodded. I unwrapped his arms from where the hung on my neck. I turned and pushed him back on the bed. In the darkness, I saw shadows of a smirk cross his feature. I laid down next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Perhaps we can try this sleeping thing again." I said with a slight smile.

He let out a quiet laugh, "Perhaps, but if it doesn't work, we might as well not waste time just lying here awake."

I returned his laugh and wrapped my arms tighter. I lay awake until I heard him breathing evenly again, a sure sign that he was asleep. I drifted off shortly after that.

(yep thats the end of this chapter and I am suddenly doubting how many chapters are left, I am kind or aiming for this story to be done at 25 chapters but I am not certain how many are left. I can tell you for certain at least one more, depending on how creative I can be in stretching out the story, more then that. Review please – luvs Cassy!)


	23. Chapter 23

(In my opinion, this story should have ended several chapters ago, but I stretched it out. I didn't like this chapter when I started it but then the characters got to the Curtis house and everything fell into place in my mind that this was the last chapter and I wouldn't have to work to try and end this. I'm so happy that it's the last chapter!)

Chapter 23

I woke up to hear a shower running. I smiled Draco seemed to be one of the cleanest people I knew. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I leaned against the sink.

"You realize you are gonna have to get dressed in clothes you wore yesterday, right?" I said loud enough so he could hear me over the shower.

He laughed, "You could join me in here. I could show you how interesting sharing a shower can be."

I grimaced, there was no way sharing a shower could be fun. "I think I'll pass. I came in to tell you I'm gonna make sure Steve and Soda are awake."

"Alright, you sure you don't want to join me, you don't know what you're missing." He said, laughing when I said I was positive I would pass.

I left the bathroom, and found some clean clothes that Draco could wear if he wanted. I put them in the bathroom, next to the sink and told him they were there for him. I then went across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Oh, little lovebirds." I said knocking. I tried the knob for some reason, I was relieved to find it locked, though. I knocked again. "Come on, Steve. Soda, you know you guys have to come out. You both have to work today."

I heard the door unlock, and Steve opened it. He was clad in just his underwear and they looked to be haphazardly put on. "Really, you had to come wake us up."

I smiled, "Yeah, Stevie. I really had to come wake you up." I leaned against the doorway. "So you gonna wake Pepsi up, or is he already up?"

I heard some moving deeper into the room, as Soda came up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around him. He smiled sleepily at me. "Hey, Dally. You know, I got the greatest night of sleep, thanks to you."

"Did you two actually sleep?" I asked, not really wanting to know the detailed reason as to why they hadn't, if they hadn't.

"Eventually," Steve said smiling, "Soda, we better get some clothes on, because Dally is right we do have to go to work today."

Soda smiled at me once more, before going back into the room. Steve sighed, "I don't know how you knew we needed last night, but I'm glad you hooked us up. Thanks a lot."

I smiled and nodded. "Glad I could be of assistance. I'll meet you both downstairs in about ten minutes." I left the doorway and went back to my room just as Draco was getting out of the shower.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

We walked to the Curtis's, Steve and Soda hanging back behind us as Draco and I led the way. I heard them snickering and whispering, I almost laughed at them, they were definitely good and perfect for each other.

Draco's pov

I believed him, against my better judgment. I wanted to. A loud voice in my head told me he's lying, why would he want a git like me. But a smaller part tells me to believe him, that and the desperation in his voice last night. So I believed him.

It was an interesting walk back to Darry's house, Dally wasn't saying anything, I was only saying something if Steve or Soda said something to me, Steve and Soda were walking behind us whispering and laughing at one thing or another.

We ran into Two-Bit on our way and he started talking to Dally about something Greg had done. I stopped paying attention and when I listened to their conversation again, Two-Bit was talking about some chick.

We stepped into the Curtis's to find Pony and Harry glaring at each other. Actually Pony was glaring at Harry and Harry was trying his hardest not to look guilty. I heard the shower shut off and figured that's where Darry was.

Pony had his back to us and was livid. "I don't like you, I never needed you and after what you tried to do last..."

He was cut off by Darry, who came to the living room seeing as that was where everyone had gathered. "What did he try doing, Pony?"

Pony jumped and turned, shock filling his face as he saw all of us. He met Darry's eyes and said quietly, "It was something he did on Thursday. I really don't want him here any more, Dar."

My mind went back to Thursday, that was the day Dally got into a fight with Tim. I remember Harry telling me something... He had used magic, to get Darry's attention, then he went to help Pony with his homework. Then, Dally had come into the living room and we talked briefly, then he left and Harry came out of Pony and Soda's room happy.

Oh, he had been happy because Pony had kissed him or something. Or at least that's what he said.

"You told me he kissed you." I said to Harry, his attempt to not look guilty fell.

"You what!" Darry was furious, he turned his glare onto Pony.

Pony ignored him, returning his own glare to Harry. "You told 'him' I KISSED YOU!" He said accenting every word. "You sonuvaBITCH LIAR!"

Pony was on Harry and punching him faster than you could say merlin's beard. "I ain't fucking gay! You stupid queer!" He yelled at Harry as Darry and Soda pulled him off.

"Pony! Pony! Glory, kid stop fighting!" Darry grunted as Pony screamed and kicked trying to continue attacking Harry. For someone as small as he is, he has a lot of fight.

I walked over to Harry, he was bleeding from his lip and I was already seeing some bruises form. "Harry, you and I are the only good family we have left. Tell me the truth though. Who kissed who?"

Harry looked at me, a smile worthy of Voldemort passed his lips. "Draco, you would have done the same. He was practically asking for it in his track uniform, his clothes practically coming off for me. So, I kissed him, told him it was something to consider. You would have done the exact same."

I shook my head and stood up, stepping away from Harry. Darry spoke in a livid tone, "I don't like my brothers being taken advantage of, I especially don't like them being taken advantage of by queers."

Harry scowled, "Oh yeah, what about Steve?"

Darry's expression didn't change as he said, "What about Steve? He has nothing to do with taking advantage of my brothers."

Pony was watching quietly, Soda and Steve shared a worried glance and Steve gulped. Dally and Two-Bit were ready to fight if needed.

Harry smirked, "Oh yes he does, because he's been taking advantage of Soda and his vulnerable state since Sandy left him."

Darry laughed a cold laugh. "You've been here for two weeks and you think Steve is taking advantage of Sodapop. They have been together for a little over a year and they have been best friends a hell of a lot longer than that. So don't try to tell me Steve is taking advantage of my little brother."

Steve and Soda paled, and glanced at each other, it was a glance that said 'he knew?' Harry paled as well, his argument lost, suddenly with a small pop he disappeared.

"What the...?" Pony started.

"He disapperated. Should probably explain that him and I are wizards and can perform magic. We met at a school that teaches us to control our magic. I'm sorry for disturbing you guys, I'm going to go pack and I will get out of here as well." I said starting for Darry's room.

"Draco, do you really have to leave? I mean just because we don't want Harry here, doesn't mean we don't want you here, right guys?" Two-Bit asked.

"He's allowed to stay, as much as Johnny was. But if he feels the need to leave I'm not going to stop him." Darry said, his anger towards Harry dissipating the longer he was gone.

"Thank you, Darryl. I have to talk to Professor McGonagall about it. I will go pack Harry's belongings as well as my own and go see her as soon as I'm finished with that." I said, if she refused to let me stay I didn't want to have to come back.

Darry nodded, "I told ya, it's Darry."

I nodded and continued to his room to pack.

Dally's Pov.

"Darry? I think we need to talk." Soda said, hesitantly, looking as scared as he had been when I had caught him and Steve together.

"No we don't Soda. My word is final, Harry is not allowed in this house." Darry said calmly yet with anger lurking beneath the calm.

Soda shook his head, "I agree with you on that, but that's not what we need to talk about. Steve and I..."

"What about it? Just because I work all the time doesn't mean I am completely oblivious. You and Steve have been secretly dating for about a year, I didn't say anything about it because quite frankly I didn't care. Steve knows I'll crack his skull in if he hurts you, so I didn't bother confronting either of you about it." Darry said calmer than before the anger below the surface dissolving.

Soda smiled, "Really?"

"Pepsi-Cola, you and Steve have been friends since you were in daycare together, I'm surprised you two didn't start dating sooner." He smiled, looked at the clock. "Crap, we gotta get going we're late."

People started moving, and it was a pretty typical Wednesday morning in the Curtis house. Everybody rushing to get to where they needed to be.

VHVHVHVH TIME LAPSE VHVHVHVH

Epilogue

Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Draco and I were sitting at a booth in the Dingo, laughing about something Two-Bit said. I had my arm on the back of the booth. To anybody outside of our group it wasn't slyly draped over Draco's shoulders.

To anybody outside of our group, I was still straight. To our group I was experimenting. To Draco and Two-Bit I was gay.

We laughed some more as Two-Bit was recounting his tale. Our laughing was interrupted though.

"Draco? I thought you had gone back to London."

We turned to look. Two-Bit was the first to break the silence.

"Now Greg, what made you think he had?" He said beaming up at Greg. "Why don't you join us and we can catch you up on how he's not in London?"

Greg laughed and joined us, we talked and told stories.

I pondered it Johnny had been the one to teach me to love but Draco had been the one to teach me to live. Life was good. I was happy because Dallas Winston always gets what he wants, whether he knows what he wants or not is a different story all together, though.

(Yay! It's finally done! Stupid story that started out good and then ended badly is finally done! Review please)


End file.
